You're My Perfect Dream
by xyouaremylobsterx
Summary: Completely A/U No Wizarding World - Fleur is on her summer holiday in England, Hermione is the famous filmstar that everyone knows, they meet and have an instant connection, but what will happen when their two different worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No characters are my own (well apart from one, she doesnt come along till later though :) the rest is all J.K Rowlings, but the story idea _is_ my own :P no copyright intended.

* * *

You're my Perfect Dream

Chapter One

It's a hot summer's day in Central London, the sky is burning with heat, and hardly any wind in the sky can be felt. The blue sky cloudless, its brightness shining through, all the business people rushing by with a phone in one hand and their blazers in the other as it is far too hot to be walking around with that on.

Yet for one person wearing something like that doesn't seem to be an issue. For this young lady is right in the middle of all this mayhem and heat too, yet she freely walks around with a light blue cardigan on, a simple white shirt and skinny jeans, she walks around with a smile on her face and her eyes shining bright telling the world that she is ready for whatever this day may bring. She is happy, she is free. With her bright blonde hair shining in the sun, blowing away in the slight breeze, her skin now getting a little tan, showing that she has been using these sun shines to good use. And right now this young lady couldn't feel any happier.

She had felt this way ever since she opened her hotel room door. As she stepped out of the entrance she felt a massive wave of air hit her straight in the face, she took a step back and felt her head spinning, it only lasted a while and as quickly as it started the wave went away. This being new for her, but then again she did leave the house quite quickly, as soon as she saw the sun out – the moment she woke up – she got herself ready before calling to her parents that she was heading out. Obviously they questioned the girl, but when they saw her happy demeanour and how excited she was to go out and explore, they were more then willing to oblige, before agreeing to come with of course.

So here this one girl is, walking and touring the crazy town that is London, just like she had been for the past couple of hours, she didn't even know how far away from the hotel they were now. She looks to every direction loving the sight of something new everywhere she turns, whether it is the business people rushing off to work, or the friends and lovers stopping for some coffee in the local café. Everywhere she looks there's a story to be told, from every single face she sees. She loves how different the place is to her home country, France, the streets are not cobbled, and the air doesn't seem to have that fresh smell as her home does. It seems to be filled with pollution more, but she doesn't seem surprised by this as she watches the many cars drive by. She loves it, the place thrills her, and she couldn't be anymore happy for this holiday than she is right now. With her mother and father walking a few steps behind her, and her little sister walking beside her, holding her hand – which she squeezes every now and again when she too sees something of fascination. Fleur Delacour couldn't be anymore happier than she is in this moment, she takes a deep breath in and when she lets it out, she knows, she knows that this holiday is going to be something special, and that is what really excites her.

With the smile still beaming on her face, Fleur takes the next turn, not even knowing where she is going, she just knew that she had to get of the house and so she did. And it's at this turning that everything she felt is true, it's at this turning that her holiday really begins…

Now Fleur is never the type to complain or moan, well not in front of others that aren't relatives anyway, but even she can have moments in life that she finds truly irritating, one of them being her little sisters constant tugging of her hand, telling her to look this way and that. Fleur wants to be able to see her own things, but whenever she'd turn to look at her little sister and complain all the irritation would fade away when she'd see the excitement in her eyes, and so would give in and just grin and bare it instead. But on the next few tugs, from the little girl by her side, she started to get a bit more than irritated, especially when the tugs wouldn't stop. On the fifth tug she turned her head to her sister and looked down to see what she wanted her for this time. All she was met with was an awe-struck face and her little hand pointing straight ahead of them. Just when she was about to ask her what she was pointing at her parents answered her question for her.

"Oh mon dieu! Le miel n'est pas que…" Fleur heard her mother gasp then sighing out in their mother tongue, before she literally stopped at the end, as if she couldn't possibly believe what she was about to say.

And before Fleur could even lift her head up to see what they were all gawking at, she saw it. In the corner of her bright blue eyes, she saw it and for a second she thought she was dreaming. She had to be, there was no other explanation for it, that couldn't possibly be who she thought it was.

"I-It's… Hermione Granger" her little sister breathed out, making Fleur realise that what she saw was real; it wasn't a dream after all.

She still couldn't believe it though, and just to check she lifted up her free hand and began to rub her eyes, but when she opened them and saw that familiar brown, slightly bushy hair, and that pale skin shining away under the sun, she knew that it really was real.

"Eet _ees_ 'er" she managed to breath out, like all the air had left her but somehow she managed to get it back.

As much as she'd love to stay and just stare at the girl a bit more, Fleur decides to shake herself out of her celebrity daze. This girl was huge, after all her latest films became big and known world-wide anyone would fall under her clearly famous charm, so she understood why she did – even her parents seemed star-struck and they hardly knew the girl. But Fleur knew she had to move on, she couldn't keep on gawking – no matter how much she wanted too, as a part of her couldn't help but find her adorable, just the way she was standing alone was enough to drive her insane. But she knew she had to leave the celebrity alone when she really looked at her, because when she did she could see just how unhappy and very I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-fans she was right then. Hermione was holding a few brown bags in one hand, and a mobile phone in the other (Fleur immediately thought how British that was, seeing as that was all she ever saw anyone do in the city, but seeing her do it too put a smile on her face). Her face is scrunched up, like she's really confused, or just couldn't believe what the person on the other end was saying to her, and by the looks of her current situation Fleur didn't blame her. She guessed that the girl might have ended up in the wrong place as her pure black car, with tinted windows, is parked right behind her, the driver obviously waiting to find out where she really needs to be.

Fleur thought that she was making the wise choice in walking away, but when she started to realise that the girl's face was actually getting nearer instead of further away Fleur noticed that her feet where leading her straight ahead instead of the other direction. She feels her little sister moving beside her, and she realises that by moving forward she is bringing her sister too. She doesn't mean too but as she's moving closer she begins to hear what the girl is saying. She doesn't want too, she wants to move away, she knows she shouldn't be going anywhere near the celebrity, she certainly can't help her – if what she's thinking is true – as she's only a tourist to this country, _she_ doesn't even know where she is. But apart of Fleur is telling her to listen, to keep moving and maybe she really can help the brown haired girl.

As she moves closer the smell of rich Dior hits her senses, and she breathes in this new scent, she lets out a huge grin as she does so. Fleur can't help but love the smell, it seems so Hermione, well from what she's seen of the girl in videos, who knows what she's like in real life. And that's when she begins to realise that _she _knows, well she's about too. And with every light step she takes, the familiar voice becomes clearer, until eventually she can make out everything the girl is saying.

"What! What do you mean 'I don't know,' I'm in the middle of nowhere? Ronald, bless his soul, has no idea where we are, or even where we're going, so how the bloody hell am I supposed to know where to go!" a very annoyed Hermione shouts to her phone.

Fleur wants to help but she doesn't want to intrude either, she looks behind her and sees that her parents are still in shock, but even they look like they want to back away too. She starts to decide to leave her to it, as much as she knows her sister, Gabrielle, would want her autograph she really doesn't think she's in the mood for fans right now.

So she starts to make her way back, her little sister already one step ahead of her but what she hears next freezes her in place for a second.

"You know what, forget it… Yes Steve, just forget everything, seeing as I'm clearly_ not_ getting through to you. Oh and by the way you can say goodbye to this precious job of yours, YOUR FIRED!" It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, but by the sounds of it she's really angry.

Fleur starts to walk a bit quieter, she doesn't want Hermione to hear her or make her any angrier than she already is, but it seems that the girl has super hearing as she hears her move anyway. As soon as she moved her leg in front of her, about to turn around, the bushy haired girl's head snapped straight to her, her eyes blazing. Fleur instantly stopped, and began to stay still, she stayed very still.

She could feel those hazel eyes of hers burn through her, and for some unknown reason she can't help but smile. Hermione Granger is giving _her_ evils; she could never tell her friends this. They would never believe her.

But then she remembers that Hermione's angry and her face falls instantly. That's when she sees it, Hermione's pale face starts to shine, as her eyes begin to settle and brighten in less then a second. A small smile reaches her face, and Fleur notices what she could only call a light bulb going off in her head. Her face no longer looks angry, and so Fleur starts to smile back. Hermione's smile grows more – but she doesn't really know whether it's a good thing or not – and as soon as she sees it she can't help but think that her smile is so… she can't even describe it in words, she really is as beautiful in real life as she is in magazines. And Fleur loved this fact.

Then all of a sudden Fleur saw Hermione's legs start moving toward her. She couldn't think why they were, she didn't want them too either. Fleur can't help her, she wants to but she knows she's not the person to ask. But then another side of her is glad she's moving forward, its like it wants her too, and she doesn't even know why that is.

She closes her eyes, wishing this all to be dream, she can not be seeing her, this isn't happening, but when she opens her eyes she immediately finds herself face to face with the one and only Hermione Granger. She thinks to not say nothing, she tells herself over and over again to keep her mouth shut, but it seems her mind was telling her otherwise as she found herself saying something to her, but what it was, she didn't know, she didn't want to know.

'Bonjour, my name eez Fleur Delacour, I 'am a big fan' Fleur hears herself say eventually. She looks away as soon as she does, she didn't even want to hear what the girl had to say back, she was probably annoyed instead as she would just be 'another fan', and she hated herself for sounding so French, it just made her seem even more creepier. Fleur just wanted her to sign a paper now and she'd be perfectly fine.

"Well hello, it's nice to meet you Fleur" Hermione says back politely after a few beats and then sticks her hand out, obviously waiting for her to shake it.

But Fleur's so star-struck at that moment that it takes her a second to even realise what she said until she begins to reach out to shake her hand back (Fleur was definitely noticing the difference between the two countries now, they didn't greet like this in France).

Then suddenly, something magical happened. The moment her hand connected with Hermione's it was like the world had stopped spinning. Everything became a blur, the people around them, the cars, her family, everything was fading into the distance and all that was left was her and Hermione. She felt tingles running down her arm and spine, her stomach twisting and flipping in a way it never had before. She gasped from the sensation, too many feelings running through her body, but right then she didn't care. Her eyes locked onto the most beautiful pair of brown orbs she had ever seen. Fleur always had thought her eyes were amazingly beautiful, but now seeing them up close, was a whole other situation, and she didn't even know what to think anymore. She was speechless.

When Fleur saw the other girl gasp out too, she couldn't help but smile a big toothy grin that she always did when she was genuinely happy. And right now she was more than just happy, she could stare into the ladies eyes all day. She was getting mesmerised by the way they sparkled in the light. And before she knew it the only thing that was on her mind was how soft Hermione's hands were. She found them unbelievably smooth; but decided that maybe it was a celebrity thing. She could definitely see why she was one now if she managed to have this effect on everyone. But for some reason she couldn't help but think that that moment was special, it was certainly unusual. She'd never experienced something like that before.

"I was just wondering if you happened to know where we are at all" Hermione half whispered out, after the shoke wore off. Her voice so simple and elegant yet Fleur couldn't help but be so fascinated by it. She really is amazing.

It took Fleur a while but she eventually managed to shake it off too and find her voice. "Well, by 'ze look of 'ze signs I would say 'Walderslade Road?" she asked back, not being too sure if she had said it right. Her English was improving, but she still struggled on certain words sometimes. "I do not know 'eef zat was where you were 'aiming for" Fleur scaredly, but also confidently, says back. She then begins to realise that they were still shaking hands, she thought she had let go a long time ago… but now she guesses not. Fleur begins to get worried, she starts to think that she may see her as some crazy fan, not letting go of her hands. Then again Hermione isn't letting go either. But not wanting to freak her out more than she thought she already might be she decides to let go. When she does she could have sworn she saw Hermione's smile falter, but she could just as easily be seeing things, Fleur chooses to believe.

"Well that's the thing you see, I was supposed to end up in Seattle. But for some very strange reason I've ended up here instead" Hermione says, scrunching up her face as she does so. Like as if she's trying to figure it all out herself. Fleur can't help but think it's cute."I was in America, just yesterday, but now I've suddenly appeared here, and I haven't the slightest clue how I got here." She begins to ponder, her eyes twinkling as she begins to get an idea of how this could have happened."I think it might be because my plane got delayed so I ended up going to London instead; I wanted to see my parents quickly. But when I entered my car I found out that I had a new driver, Ronald" she said, pointing to her car as she did so. "And he immediately started driving. I just assumed he knew where I wanted to go, but instead of taking me to Waterloo, London, he-"

"Took you 'ere 'eenstead" Fleur finished off for her, realisation hitting her.

"Exactly" Emma says back, like she's finally glad that someone got it. Fleur could clearly see that this Steve person didn't understand a thing she said; she would have fired him too.

"Have you tried 'booking 'anozer flight from 'ere?" Fleur asks her curiously, wondering why she hasn't gotten on the first flight to Seattle already.

"Well that's another thing I was trying to sort out. It seems that the airplanes have been struggling all day, seeing as it's the hottest day of the year, and it's supposed to only be getting worse each day. That's why mine got delayed earlier. I've been trying to book with this stupid thing" she says her frustration showing as she lifts up her phone to show the blonde lady "but it seems that there's only so much you can do with the internet on phones, it's not like how they advertise at all." She added grumpily, her face starting to pout a little.

"Well, I do not really know 'ow to get you to Seattle, from 'ere. But I 'am guessing it'll be a very long drive, which I'm pretty sure you do not want to 'ave right now" Fleur says back jokingly, Emma just nods her head in agreement, whilst letting out a small giggle. Another thing Fleur seems to find cute.

And just like that, they're little 'moment' is over, as Fleur remembers that they're not the only ones there. Her family are right behind them. She couldn't believe she almost forgot about them. With that in mind, she instantly turns around to see that her parent's faces are still in shock, but her little sister seems to have grown into boredom. That she isn't surprised about, seeing as she is having a full conversation with a celebrity, whilst she just gets to watch. Fleur begins to feel bad for leaving her sister out, she knows she must want to talk to her too, but when she looks back to her father an idea pops to mind.

"I 'am pretty sure we 'ave 'eenternet at ze place we are 'staying. I'm sure we can 'elp book you a flight?" Fleur asks Hermione timidly, her nerves getting the best of her. Although she doesn't know why, she's always been very confident, she hardly ever gets nervous, well until now it seems. She stands there, praying that she says yes, for some strange reason she really doesn't want her to leave anytime soon.

"Really, that would be extremely helpful" Hermione says, her face looking hopeful. Fleur turns to her parents, she knows that they've been listening, and she knows that all she has to do is give them the 'pout' and they'll say yes to anything. So that's what she does, she doesn't care if she looks childish doing it, it's the only way to get them to agree, which after some talking with they're eyes they begin to do. Fleur jumps up and down, clapping her hands with excitement.

"Oui, my 'parents agree" Fleur told her, excitement still not leaving.

Hermione's face brakes out into a grin at this, and Fleur smiles back. Her jumping now dieing down, but she's not the least bit embarrassed as Hermione seems to find the whole thing quite entertaining.

"Thank you so much, you are life savers I swear" Hermione says to them all, placing her hand on her heart as if to prove that. Fleur just gave her a smile back before standing by her side and leading her to her family. As they walk Fleur couldn't help but notice just how close they are, they're shoulders are brushing against each other with each step they take. That Dior smell never leaving her, its all she can smell. And if Fleur were to move her hand up a bit she would be grazing Hermione's, apart of her wants to do this, but she knows that wouldn't be proper. She's lucky to be so close to her as it is.

",'Ermione, I thought you might 'want to 'get to know my 'family before you 'ead off to zome strangers 'ouse, oui?" she asks kindly, Hermione nods before letting out a cute little chuckle, which rings throughout Fleur's ears before staying in her head where she knows it will never leave. They're eyes lock, brown meets blue, and Fleur wants them to stay like that forever. She can't help but think that they are the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, and when she looks closely she swears she can see a twinkle.

It isn't long before the two are standing in front of Fleur's parents, whom are still shocked but are starting to calm down now, neither missing the look on their daughters face whilst she was talking to a known celebrity.

"This is my 'mozer, Apolline Delacour" Fleur simply said. Apolline politely shakes her hand, but Fleur can't help thinking that she didn't shake her hand as gently as she did.

"Bonjour, it is very nice to meet you" Apolline's French accent not being as strong as her daughters. This not surprising Fleur as she knows how good her parents are at speaking other languages. "I have seen you in a few films, 'there are all very good by the way" her mum tells her kindly.

"Aww, thank you, that's very nice of you to say" Hermione giggles back, a slight blush spreading along her face. Another thing Fleur seems to adore, the blush surprising her as she's sure she must hear that a lot.

Fleur then turns to her little sister. "This is my, 'ow do you say, 'annoying little sister Gabrielle" she says jokingly whilst playfully patting her head, to which Gabrielle glares at her for, but immediately smiles wide once she sees Hermione kneeling down in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. It's nice to meet you sweetie" she says to Gabrielle, in the most adorable voice Fleur had ever heard.

She sticks her hand out again for the little girl to shake, and once she sees what she's meant to do she grabs her hand and forcefully pulls it up and down. She's really excited to meet her. Hermione just laughs at this, her adorable, melodic laugh.

Once she stands up again she introduces her to her father, Monsieur Delacour, and she kindly shakes his hand too.

"I 'apologise for there being so many of us, we were meant to be 'walking around" Fleur explains to Hermione. Fleur wondering if her hands were knackered from all that shaking by now.

"No, its fine, no need to apologise, the more the merrier right?" she asks rhetorically, but they all agree anyway, as if they're afraid of upsetting her.

They all turn to face Hermione's car, which is very shiny and black, it's almost like a limousine. Hermione gestures with her hand that they should enter. That's when her driver Ronald comes out and holds the door for them all. Fleur notices that he seems to have a look of confusion on his pale, freckly face, but she just thinks it makes him look cute and innocent, especially with his ginger hair that can be seen under his hat. Fleur then remembers how close she is standing to the brown haired girl and that definitely puts a huge smile on her face.

Hermione turns her head slightly and whispers in Fleur's ear 'your family are so sweet, your very lucky to have them' Fleur gives her a soft smile in reply, not just from the comment but also because of how her hot breathe tickled her ear with each word she said. And for a moment she starts to think just how easy it would be for her to kiss her right then, they're faces only being centre-metres apart, and they're eyes locked onto each others again. It's starting to become instinct now, to just look in each others eyes. But after that short while she looks away, deciding to just shake it off, and she begins to wonder where that thought even came from.

* * *

_Hey there, soo i kinda got this idea from a dream of mine - no literally i dreamed all of this, well most of it, it was a looong dream - and well, i took this as a sign to turn it into a story. I know this may seem a bit slow at the mo, but it picks up after this (i swear :) this is just the basic intro, need to get that out the way kind of thing but i still pray that its a good opener at least. So please let me know what you think... until next time :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No characters are my own (well apart from one, she is in this chapter and story from now on :) the rest is all J.K Rowlings, but the story idea _is_ my own :P no copyright intended.

A/N - **PLEASE READ **- Theres just a few things that I need to clear up, first off thanks for the reviews and alerts, all of them are kindly appreciated - seriously they are :D Secondly, about the whole Emma/Hermione thing, I didn't actually notice that mistake until I read it through after I posted the chapter and I tried to change it and edit it but it turns out you can't really do that once you've posted it - which kind of sucks but oh well. Thank you all for noticing it because it made me realise that mistake, and I shall try not to do that from now on, I've checked through this chapter and it looks all good, but if you see anymore of those name mistakes than please feel free to criticise me on it, I won't be mad I swear hehe so just to confirm Emma is Hermione, Hermione is Emma, they are the same person, I just got distracted when writing - can't blame me for having a certain Watson in mind tehe ;) Ok i think this is long enough, I shan't keep you waiting any longer, please read on...

* * *

Chapter Two

Once Fleur enters the car, she sees that it's like a miniature limousine inside and out. It has black leather seats at both sides of the car as well as the back, making Fleur realise why it looked a bit longer then a usual car from the outside. Inside, she sees that her parents are sitting on the left side of the car and Gabrielle on the right, leaving Hermione and her to sit at the back seats facing everyone else. Fleur didn't want to think of this as strange, seeing as so far this whole day had been strange, but now her being in a celebrity's car and having to sit next to them in said car, yeah she was beginning to see everything as way more than strange. It was all just so surreal.

When Fleur's parents told Ronald – or Ron as he liked to be called – the address, with Hermione making sure he really knew where he was going, they made their way to the hotel. Fleur felt that the ride wasn't actually that bad, everyone was busy talking to each other. Hermione more than most, she was trying to talk to them all one at a time, most likely to try and see what they were all like. But Fleur felt her heart flutter at the sight in front of her; it seemed that once she got talking to one of them they all wanted to talk to her, especially her little sister. So Fleur decided to spare her an extra person to talk to by just happily sitting in the corner, looking out the window, trying not to laugh out loud at the same time. It wasn't her fault that the poor lady looked so cute and innocent, her head going every which way. After about another second she just couldn't hold it any longer and her laughter started to come out, but she kept her mouth tightly closed as she didn't want anyone to hear her. It still seemed to get Hermione's attention, however, as her head snapped straight towards Fleur's, her eyebrow raised like she was questioning why she was suppressing laughter.

"Sorry, 'eet is all just 'too funny" Fleur weakly says to the celebrity, her laughter getting in the way.

"Oh you think this is funny do you, well it's not my fault I'm trying to get to know your family is it" she says to Fleur seriously.

But this only makes the blonde laugh more, and it's not long before she's laughing too. Fleur starts to laugh so hard she starts banging the seat with her hand. Well that's what she was aiming to do anyway, but her hand ends up on top of Hermione's instead. Once she notices this she quickly tries to retrieve it before the brown haired lady figures out, but it seems that she doesn't want her to. Her fingers automatically intertwine with Fleur's, usually something so sudden like this would freak the French lady out, but the fact that she's holding hands with Hermione Granger of all people just makes her day that little bit better. Hermione leaves it like that too, like as if she doesn't ever want to let go, then again Fleur doesn't want her to either. This day was very surreal for the young French lady and in that moment she couldn't help but think that it could only get even more so from here. 

Once the two ladies laughter dies down Hermione starts talking to Gabrielle about her hobbies. How she likes to play pranks on her older sister, making everyone laugh at the stories except for the poor blonde sitting next to her – whose hand she was still holding and had been holding the whole time. Fleur couldn't help but wonder why she was holding her hand in the first place, they had only just met, plus she wasn't really anyone special like the girl next to her (a mega super-star whom everyone loves) she was just plain old Fleur, the French girl still learning English. She was also a bit older than the lady sitting comfortably beside her, maybe by a year or so, she guessed. That would usually be weird for some people, wouldn't it? She thought to herself, but then again it certainly didn't feel that way to her, if anything the butterflies in her tummy were proof of that. Seeing as Hermione had begun to talk to her parents again, Fleur was left with annoying her little sister, but when she began to get bored of that she decided to go back to just listening to the conversations at hand instead, whilst continuing to look out the window. It was either that or she would stare at their hands again; just to make sure it was actually real. She loved seeing their slightly different shades of pale mixing together to become one, she loved seeing how perfectly they fitted together, like they had always held each others hand. Fleur needed to really see if this was real, because sitting and looking at it really wasn't enough, so she started to squeeze her hand, gently, to prove it. When she felt the soft textures and the slight bone under that silky skin, she accepted that it was real, especially since the younger lady started to squeeze back. Fleur let out a little chuckle at this. After that little interaction she started to zone out, leaving the rest of the world to it. The ride seeming to be going on forever, she didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. All of a sudden her little bubble pops when she realised that Hermione was talking to her.

"Stop doodling on my hand, it tickles" she says to the blonde, but the cheeky smile on her face says otherwise. Fleur would have thought it was cute if she hadn't just heard what she had said

"Wait, wait' did 'you just zay 'doodling'," Fleur quoted her.

"Yeah, so what if I did" Hermione lamely said back. To which Fleur just raised her eyebrow at. "And besides what's wrong with me saying it anyway?" she asks.

"Nozing' ma cherie' if anything' I would like to 'ear you say it again" she tells her playfully. Neither one seeming to notice the pet name Fleur had just easily said to the lady.

"What 'doodling'," she says again, this time making Fleur laugh, the older girl thinking that she was too adorable for words.

"Doodling" Fleur giggled back to her. Her smile reaching all the way to her bright blue eyes, which she noticed Hermione hadn't stopped staring at since they started talking. Hermione starts looking playfully annoyed now and this just makes the blonde giggle even more.

"Fine then I won't say doodling anymore" she says back threateningly.

"Oh no, ma cherie' you 'ave to, eet is funny, just ze way you zay eet, 'doodling'," she starts laughing even more.

Hermione then turns her head away, as if she's trying to ignore the other lady, but Fleur can see through the reflection that she's trying not to laugh too. She then repeats it again and this time Hermione cracks up laughing as well. For some reason she can't help but think that this is how it's supposed to be, she's never laughed with someone so much in a very long time, Fleur had missed this.

After a while they're laughter begins to die down again and when it fully stops they turn to see that everyone else is looking at them as if their mad, constantly laughing all the time. Fleur can't help it though, who knew that the brown haired girl would be this funny? She looks at her mum and sees that she's looking at their hands, which are still intertwined together, with a weird smile on her face, Fleur doesn't know whether she should be worried or not. Her mother had always been a bit funny when it would come to her love life, she wasn't very fussed about whether her daughter would bring home boys or girls, it was always more of the fact that she brought anyone home at all. Her mother was a strong believer in waiting for the 'one' so she wouldn't really be surprised if her mother pulled the girl right off her and demanded that she never touched her again. But that never happened; instead Apolline relaxed her smile and nodded, almost as if she was agreeing with herself. What about, Fleur didn't know, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know either.

* * *

They finally arrived at the hotel, and Fleur looks at her silver watch and sees that they were in there for less than half an hour; although it seemed longer than that to her. She wondered why that was seeing as they hadn't even walked that far, but when she looked around it was clear just how buys the streets were today, she completely forgot about traffic. They park the flash car right outside the buildings doors, and Fleur can already see people gathering around it, waiting to see the obviously famous face inside the car. Ron steps out first and holds the door for them again, something she can tell Hermione has gotten used to by now, by the way she slips out so gracefully, putting her head down straight away, as if she is anticipating the chaos she knows is about to come.

The celebrity had guessed right too, for it wasn't long until the people figured out who was in the car and all it takes is for one person to shout out her name and before they know it the cameras, papers and pens, all come scrambling to the open door. Ron immediately getting flattened to the car by the crowd. Hermione turns around so quick Fleur is surprised she didn't get whip lash from her hair hitting her face. She immediately meets the ladies eyes and sees the apology in them, she didn't even have to say it but Fleur knows that she's saying she's sorry for causing all this. And just as quickly Fleur tells her to not worry, she tells her that it's ok, just by looking into her calm blue eyes, and she knows that it worked as she sees the lady begin to relax instantly. She sees her take a calming breath in and out before grabbing the French ladies hand and pulling her out, not once letting go. Fleur holds onto her sister's hand for dear life, not wanting her to get lost in the crowd of people, which seems to be getting bigger every second. The shouting and the flashes of the camera being the only thing the family can hear as they all hold onto each other creating a chain, pushing through the people to get into the big golden doors of 'The George Hotel.'

They enter the wide open spaced reception, and are glad for the quiet, Fleur had never heard so much commotion in her life, except for when they threw fancy parties but even then it was nothing like that. She looks at her parents and she can see them trying to shake away the flashes that they can still see from the cameras, her little sister trying to rub them away from her eyes. She herself is still trying to get rid of the screaming she can still hear in her ears, but when she looks at the brown eyed lady, whom she finds she is still holding hands with, she sees that she is perfectly fine a small smile on her lips as she takes in the hotel she'll be staying at for a while. Fleur is amazed at how she is handling it, it's almost like as if nothing even happened outside, but then again she is a celebrity, she must have to deal with that everyday.

And just like that Fleur feels a whole new set of feelings for the young lady, she feels the highest of respect for her, she couldn't even begin to imagine how hard that must be to handle each day. But as if all that attention wasn't enough to prove how crazy her life is her phone has to start ringing like mad too. Hermione looks at the screen quickly and from the look on her face it's clear that it is someone important, plus she had to, reluctantly, let go of the French ladies hand to answer it. She looks at Fleur first, almost as if she's asking her if it's ok, Fleur quickly nods back, not wanting to be the reason why the person is left waiting, and that's all the confirmation she needs as she slowly starts to walks off, chatting away on her phone. Fleur just shakes her head in bewilderment, today couldn't have been any stranger for the lady, just less than an hour ago she was meant to be touring the city of London with her family and now she end's up back in the hotel – the place she was trying to get out of in the first place – with the huge star, Hermione Granger. Her friends really wouldn't believe her, even if she took a picture to prove it.

* * *

Fleur's parents tell her that they're going to head up to the room, to make sure everything is prepared in case the girl has to stay for the night (well that's what they tell her anyway, but she knows that they want to do a bit of cleaning up really, now that a celebrity is with them) Fleur politely agrees and waits for Hermione to finish her call. She has an extra key just in case.

It looks like her mum isn't all that freaked out after all seeing as she's the one who made her wait outside, telling her to 'wait here for the beautiful lady who is in the best films she's ever seen.' Fleur had to laugh at that, her mother hadn't even seen one of her films. Once Hermione hangs up, looking a lot calmer than before (there wasn't any shouting this time either) she walks over to Fleur and reaches for her hand. The blonde starting to get used to it now.

"Where were we?" she asks, with a goofy smile on her face.

Fleur simply smiles back and leads her to the elevator. They get to the room and Fleur instantly smiles, she thought correctly as she can smell the fresh spray of 'Febreeze' that her mother uses in 'emergencies.' She turns to Hermione and sees her quickly taking a glimpse of all the little bits and bobs that her family put in the room, her parents wanting to make it as homey as possible – for her little sister mostly, as she can get quite homesick easily – and smiling to herself, clearly happy to see what they had done with a simple hotel room. Fleur takes her into the kitchen and then the dinning-room, acting as her tour-guide as she does so, Hermione chuckling the whole time.

Even though Hermione said that the airplanes were all delayed, Monsieur Delacour gets his laptop started and tries to book her a flight anyway, 'just to be sure' he had told them. Suddenly there's a loud knock on the door. Fleur frowns at first wondering who could possibly be knocking on their door, especially since they had only just got in. Hermione frowns too, looking down at the floor, having a pretty good idea who it may be.

"I'll get 'eet 'zen" Fleur announces, rolling her eyes as she does so, seeing as no one else was even bothering to open it.

Fleur reaches the plain white door and slowly looks through the peep hole, scared of what she might see. But when she notices long black curly hair, mocha skin and the biggest smile she had ever seen Fleur relaxed a little. It was only Clara. The little girl that Gabrielle had befriended on their first day here, Fleur was always happy to see her little sister with the same confidence she has or rather _had_. Fleur leaned back, simple shaking her head at her own silly thoughts; like it could have been anything that she was thinking of, of course it was just her sister's innocent little friend. She opened the door wide for her, knowing that she would come running in anyway, which is exactly what she did, not before saying a loud 'hi' to Fleur as she ran by.

Fleur quickly turned around, kicking the door closed with her foot before walking back to Hermione again. She loved seeing the look of confusion on her face, like the one she had now, but Fleur loved the fact that she started to look calm again, after realising that the little girl wasn't there for her. In fact Fleur began to wonder if Clara had even noticed the celebrity that was in their company yet, seeing as she had run to her sister's side as quickly as she could.

"Sorry about 'zat, 'eet is just Gabrielle's friend, Clara" Fleur explained to her. Hermione just smiled back at the girl's slightly apologetic face.

"It's ok Fleur, you don't need to apologise, and if anything I should be the one doing that, seeing as you and your family will probably have to deal my fans pretty soon." Hermione said sincerely, looking at the tiled kitchen floor as she did so.

Fleur could tell that Hermione truly felt bad about earlier, and she hated it.

She didn't even know the girl for long but she already knew that she hated to see her so upset. She never wanted to see her like that again. Fleur took a small step closer, almost as if she was asking if it were ok, when the younger lady looked her in the eyes, drowning Fleur in her big brown orbs, she knew that it was. So Fleur, ever so gently, reached out and lightly placed her hand on the ladies upper arm. The touch was so gentle, so small, like she was afraid of scaring her and making her run away. But she didn't. Hermione simply stared into her eyes even more, loving how they didn't even need to speak to know what the other was saying. They were saying it all with their eyes.

",'Eet is ok 'Ermione. You do not need to apologise" Fleur whispered so quietly she was afraid the girl might not have heard her. But when she gave her that cute smile of hers, the one that always made her smile back – all the way to her eyes – she knew that she heard. Hermione slowly lifted up her free arm and reached out to place her hand on top of Fleur's, but as soon as her finger grazed Fleur's hand a massive shock went straight through them. A shiver running down Fleur's arm, spreading through to her belly where the butterflies started all over again, her breath hitched at the sensation, she had never felt anything like it. They're eyes never leaving each others, she was drowning in brown, and Hermione was swimming in blue, their faces glowing at the mixture. Neither one wanting the moment to end. It was just the two of them, alone in the kitchen, all the air being sucked out of them, as they stared at each others beauty. Fleur had never seen anything more beautiful than the sight she was seeing now, the lady really was so much more than the one on magazines.

But just as quick as it had started, their moment got cut short at the sound of a loud, deliberate, cough. When they heard it a second time, both girls immediately jumped away from each other. Hermione choosing to stare at the tiled floor again, as if it were the most interesting thing in the room. Fleur turned around to face the doorway, only to be met with the smiling face of her father. And when she looked really closely, she swore she could see a twinkle in his eyes, Fleur frowned at this; only too aware of what he might be thinking after what he must have witnessed.

"Your mother asked me to get you two out of the kitchen for now as she would like to start dinner" Monsieur Delacour said, his smile never leaving his face "but if you were in the middle of something then by all means, carry on" he chuckled playfully, the twinkle growing bigger when he saw the shocked expression on his oldest daughters face.

Fleur's eyes grew ten-fold, her face beginning to blush like mad, she didn't think she had ever been this embarrassed in her life, she dreaded to think how Hermione must look right now if she managed to pick up on the meaning of her fathers words like she had. Instead Fleur just chose to ignore the last part of what her father had said and nodded her head in reply before quickly exciting the room. As soon as she does, she breathes out, not even realising that she had been holding her breath in the whole time. After a while her breathing comes back to her, and her heart rate starts to slow down, she's surprised she even managed to survive after everything that had just happened in that damn kitchen. She didn't think she could ever look her father in the eyes again.

She hears small footsteps behind her and it doesn't take her long to figure out who they belong too. Before she could turn around to meet those eyes again and beg for forgiveness after her father's silly behaviour, she hears a loud gasp coming from the living-room. It reminds her of the one she heard earlier on during the day, the exact same one she had done when she had spotted the celebrity standing right in front her. And she knew straight away where that gasp came from and why. Clara had finally noticed the lady standing behind her. The one Fleur had just had a 'moment' with just now. Fleur couldn't help but laugh, Hermione was apologising for fans, yet here she has to greet another one. She truly did respect this lady and everything she had to go through each day.

It wasn't long until Hermione is staring down at the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen, shaking hands with another fan who was introducing herself in super speed. Fleur liked the little girl, she was cute and adorable, and always knew what to say and when to say them, but she really could be such a chatterbox at the same time.

"Ohmygod, Ican'tbelieveitsyou, I'mlikeahugefan, and I'" the black haired girl rambled on, Hermione simply giggling the whole time, accepting the over-enthusiastic handshake. Fleur knew she was staring again, but right now she didn't care, she loved seeing the young lady like this, being comfortable around her fans, being so friendly. If the girl was annoyed she certainly didn't show it, her smile never leaving her face. She was probably the best celebrity Fleur had ever met, even though she was the _only_ one she had ever met she didn't care. She was in awe at the lady in front of her and right at that moment she didn't care who knew it.

* * *

After a while, a long while, Clara finally started to settle down and actually breath. She eventually let go of Hermione's hand, which she was now shaking the pain away from – seeing as the girl held it so tightly. But still she never complained, not even a grimace or a frown, instead the smile was still on her face.

Clara goes back to joining Gabrielle on the sofa and watching that Spongebob Squarepants show that she loves so much. She had even turned her sister into a fan as she had claimed to hate the show only a few months back, saying that the Sponge character was too annoying, to which Fleur had replied that she was just as annoying. Fleur always chuckled at the memory.

With the two girls occupied and her mother cooking, her father somewhere around the hotel room, Fleur took this as a sign that she would have to be the one to carry on with the tour. She just playfully rolled her eyes at this before leading the younger lady to the kitchen. When Fleur had asked her mother if Hermione was staying round she answered with a quick nod of her head whilst saying 'yes, of course' like she was crazy for even thinking otherwise. Hermione was reluctant at first saying that she was more than happy to stay at a hotel instead, but obviously Apolline had said a big no, no to this. She was to stay in Fleur's room for the night, like it was planned a long time ago. Fleur then proceeded in showing her the bathroom, Gabrielle's room (she figured out that the little French blonde loved the colour pink, though it was a bit obvious when they saw her room, and that wasn't even her real one), her parent's room and lastly her bedroom.

",'Zis is my bedroom, I know 'eet is not much to look at, but apparently 'eet is where you shall be sleeping' for 'ze night" Fleur told her kindly. Hermione places her bags on the floor and looks around, like she's inspecting it. Then she gives a little nod, she approves.

"Sorry about 'zem downstairs, I know you would 'ave been 'appy to stay at a hotel but my 'mozer won't have any of it" Fleur tells her, shaking her head as she does so.

"No, it's fine, like I said before your family are sweet. I quite like your sister and her friend, their easy to talk to and your parents are so friendly, I wish I had met them all before" Hermione says chuckling at the end.

She then faces Fleur and her face turns serious looking all of a sudden. Her perfect brown eyes connect with bright blue and they lock there, like that's what they were meant to do all along.

"There is also someone else I wish I had met a long time ago. I really would have loved to have known her when I was younger; I think we could have been great friends. Even with me turning out like I have" she gently says to Fleur - her eyes never leaving the blue ones in front of her.

"I 'zink she would 'ave really loved 'zat, but maybe you just were not meant to meet 'er 'zen. Maybe you were meant to randomly bump into each 'ozer on 'ze street, meet 'er family and spend what felt like 'ours chatting away in a car, maybe 'zat's what was meant to 'appen instead" she says back to the brown haired girl, every word of it filled with sincerity.

Hermione just chuckled at that before replying with a "Yeah, maybe" and the next thing Fleur knows, they're moving closer to each other.

She doesn't even know why she is moving but her legs seem to have taken over again, like they did before. But seeing as Hermione's moving in too she decides to just go along with it instead. The room is so quiet Fleur can hear her heartbeat, but she doesn't let that stop her. She can feel the butterflies coming back again, but she tries to ignore it, she's not going to let anything ruin this moment. They're just about to get to touching distance when a knock is heard from the door. Fleur instantly steps back and turns to face it. She hears Hermione give an irritated 'come in' from behind, but Fleur decides not to look at her. She knows she'll regret moving away if she does. Monsieur's head pops into view and Fleur can't help but feel sort of relieved. Maybe they were going a bit too fast, she didn't even know if either of them were thinking straight. She knows she wasn't, but then again it seems she never does when it comes to Hermione, their countless 'moments' proving that to her now.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt again, I just came to tell you that the flight booking's are still playing up, I do not know if you want to go and check" he informed them, a smile on his lips again, Fleur knew he was loving every second of this.

"Oh, thank you, yes I'll come right down in a sec. I just need to get my things sorted" Hermione replied back to him. Monsieur Delacour just gave a small nod in understanding and closed the door behind him. Fleur decided to leave the younger lady to it as well, so she started to head to the door too, but just as she reached the handle a gentle voice called out to her, stopping Fleur in her tracks.

"Fleur wait" Hermione called out again, gently. She wanted to leave, she knew deep down that she should, but for some strange reason something was stopping her. Maybe it was her gentle voice, letting Fleur know that she really wanted her to stay. So that's exactly what she did. She stayed, for a second or two.

"Oui 'Ermione" Fleur said to her, her voice coming out quieter than she planned. She turned her head to the side, slightly, so she could see her from the corner of her eye.

"I… Nothing" she said back. She gave Hermione a small nod in reply and left. Everything was happening too fast, too soon, Fleur wasn't sure if she could handle it right now; it was all just getting too much. But she knew one thing was for certain, she wasn't going to sit next to her at dinner. She couldn't. She simply wouldn't. Fleur really couldn't handle any of this right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters aren't my own, obviously :)

* * *

Chapter Three

The dinner was finally ready and being served, as Fleur's family, Hermione, Clara and her all gathered around the small hotel room table. It was a tight fit but they managed to find space for all of them eventually. Fleur loved seeing them all together; she just had to smile at the nice sight in front of her. Seeing everyone smiling and laughing at the silly jokes her little sister would make, hearing little Clara babble away like she normally would, seeing the same playful smile on her fathers face as he chuckled at the seating arrangements.

She didn't want this to happen, but she had a feeling it would, especially with her father laying out the table and assigning their seats it would. She really did hate the man sometimes. Yes, she was sitting next to Hermione, just like she knew she would be. Her being on the celebrities left side and her little sister on Hermione's right, Fleur's mother and father on Fleur's side and Clara next to her sister. When everyone had all their meals sorted out Gabrielle started off grace, Hermione kindly joining in (seeing as Fleur didn't know what her religious views were, but from the look on her face Fleur could tell she didn't mind).

The conversations being the same as in the car, everyone was trying to talk to Hermione. But then again Fleur didn't mind this, seeing as it gave her a reason to know a few more things about her, like what her favourite colour was (this being asked by the two little girls that were staring at her as if they still couldn't believe she was there, Fleur felt the same way). If she had any brothers and sisters, to which she replied with a 'no' she had none, but always wanted a little sister, Fleur telling her that she could have hers if she wanted this got the brown haired lady to laugh. She was learning so much about the younger lady that she was beginning to get a little freaked out, even if they were only simple things. She couldn't help but feel like she was stepping into a mega-fan's perfect dream, but she wasn't, it was her reality and that's what she still couldn't wrap her head around.

After dinner Hermione politely asked if she could help Apolline with the dishes, but the French woman immediately refused saying that she would do it, and that Hermione was the guest. So really there was no chance she would be doing anything that involved cleaning. Once they all finished resting their tummies, seeing as Fleur's mother had cooked a beautiful three course meal that really did take up a lot of room in their stomachs, Clara made her way home as it was getting late. So with a quick hug with Gabrielle and wave to everyone else, and a massive hug with Hermione, Clara, eventually, made her way to her own hotel room. With her friend now gone Gabrielle decided to head to bed, with Fleur agreeing to join her soon, as she would now have to be sharing her sister's room. Seeing as Hermione still couldn't manage to book any flights just yet Fleur's parents made their way to bed too, saying that even though they were old they still needed their beauty sleep. Hermione laughed at that, a beautiful melodic laugh that seemed to echo through Fleur's ears. It was the little things that amazed her most about the younger lady. So that just left Fleur, alone with Hermione, the mega super-star that she seemed to be so fascinated by.

All of a sudden the room felt too small, the air too hot, she suddenly wanted her family to come back and join them again. She couldn't bare the silence.

Suddenly all the tension was broken when Hermione decided to finally look at the older girl standing in front of her and she reached out to place her hand on her arm.

"I-I know this may sound weird, and I completely understand if you say no but I was wondering if… well, if you wanted to keep me company upstairs" Hermione struggled to get out. It was like she was stuck between wanting to ask, and not wanting to at the same time. Fleur loved seeing her so flustered like this. She decided to play along by giving her a confused look, like she was trying to figure out what she said. "It's just that I get awfully lonely sleeping on my own, and I tend to not get any sleep from it, but if it's too strange then I completely understand" but before the poor girl could even finish her little rambling Fleur interrupted by saying "oui, of courze' I will."

She didn't know why she agreed, a part of her was trying to get her to stay away from the celebrity as much as she could, but then another part of her wanted her to say yes. It was begging her too, telling her that she couldn't say no to the lady, how could she when she was blushing as much as she was. So she agreed the other part of her being the stronger side, although she didn't want it to be. Fleur knew, deep down inside, that this could only lead to bad things.

* * *

They entered the room in silence, neither of them having said a word since Hermione asked for some company. Hermione entered the room with a quiet sigh, that didn't go unnoticed by Fleur, and got comfortable on the blonde's bed. Fleur found it strange that the brown haired lady was going to be sleeping in her room tonight, especially watching her get nice and cosy in her bed. Fleur just stood there, staring, not knowing what to do; she was way too scared to join her on the bed. Even if it was her own one.

Hermione soon realised that the blonde wasn't planning on moving any time soon so she patted the space next to her, as if telling the lady to join her. So Fleur took her word for it and hopped onto the bed. The mattress was plain and simple, the springs could be heard sometimes but she was glad that she couldn't feel them – Fleur couldn't stand spring mattresses as she could always feel them when sleeping, but that's hotel beds, she just had to deal with it. She didn't really want to go under the covers though (Fleur didn't know if Hermione wanted her to actually lye next to her or not) so decided to stay on top of them instead.

Fleur found it all surprisingly comfortable, the beginning was awkward at first but once the conversation started she found she couldn't stop. They weren't even talking about anything in particular, just talking about anything and everything, that's what she liked the most about it. Hermione started to get tired, after a while; Fleur looked at the time and saw that it had gone past midnight. Her eyebrows rose when she saw this, she didn't know they were talking for that long, she hadn't even realised. It was no wonder they were both getting tired.

"Well, it is getting' late and you ma cherie', need 'zome sleep" Fleur said to her, whilst letting out a little yawn and a stretch at the same time. Hermione chuckled at the sight, Fleur just smiled back and without even thinking she gently leant down and gave Hermione a tender kiss on her head. Her lips touching soft brown curls, and when she breathed in all she could smell was, strawberries…

But then she soon realised what she was doing and quickly leaned back, shooting up from her position on the bed. Fleur didn't think she had ever moved so quickly in her life, she never wanted to again. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She knew she shouldn't have agreed.

Deciding to forget about the whole thing and pretend it only happened because she simply got caught up in the moment Fleur made her way to the door. But it seemed someone else had other ideas, for the moment she got up Fleur found a gentle hand holding onto her arm, stopping her.

Fleur slowly turned her head to face the lady, whom she still couldn't believe was in her bed, her eyes went straight to the ones that she was beginning to love so much. To those perfect shade of brown that she couldn't get enough of. And when she kept on looking she could see the sparkle that would usually be shining away, start to fade. Her eyes looked pleadingly into Fleur's, and she just wanted her to ask already.

"Fleur" Hermione whispered out, the name rolling out of her mouth. Fleur loved hearing her say her name; it was like music to her ears. It was certainly the best sound she had ever heard. Fleur's eyes staying locked on Hermione's the whole time, she just wanted her to say it already, because she could tell that she wanted too. So much. Yet she wasn't saying it. Time seemed to have stopped, as the girls just stared, their breaths hitching with every second that ticked by. Hermione opened her mouth, her voice just about to come out and speak, but all she could get out was a quiet 'Ple' before a knock on the door broke her sentence. Hermione's voice leaving her straight away, her mouth shut closed, and Fleur knew that she wouldn't say it now. The moment was gone.

Another knock was heard before a small "Hermione" was heard. Seeing that the young lady really couldn't get her voice back just yet, Fleur answered for her.

"Come 'een" came her elegant voice, the words just loud enough for the little girl to hear. Gabrielle's head came poking out before she slowly made her way into the room.

"Are you 'coming to bed 'zoon Fleur?" her little voice asked, it was a mixture of tired and shy, yet Fleur didn't know why she would be the latter seeing as she had spent the whole day with the celebrity.

"Oui" she replied simply before returning her gaze back to the lady on her bed. Hermione looked back at her, the sparkle still not being as bright, but it was a bit bigger than before, Fleur realising that the girl must have got her breathe back by now. She looked her in the eyes one last time, silently asking her to carry on with what she was going to say. But all she got was a small smile before Hermione looked away.

"Goodnight Gabrielle, sweet dreams" she said to her sister sincerely. She then turned to Fleur again and gave her a smile.

"Goodnight Fleur" she said, the words coming out barely above a whisper but Fleur heard it all the same. She heard every word that came out of that precious mouth.

"Goodnight 'Ermione" she said back, her eyes conveying everything words couldn't, before she turned away and headed out the door, her little sister in tow.

As soon as the older blonde stepped out of the room she released the breath she didn't even realise she had been holding in. It seemed every time she was near the lady her breath would leave her. She would truly take her breathe away, and Fleur hated it. She didn't want it to be like this. She didn't want to feel this way for her but she just couldn't help it. She'd say that she wouldn't feel anything but then all it took was for her to look into those eyes and she was gone. She had only known the girl less than a day and she was already crossing dangerous grounds. And although she wanted the lady to say the words she knew she needed to hear, she was so thankful that her sister knocked. She had never been more thankful for Gabrielle than she was at that moment; her sister was officially her hero. She just saved her from what she knew would have been the biggest mistake of her life.

With that in mind Fleur instantly turned to face her sister, who was now looking at her with a confused face wondering why her sister looked flustered all of a sudden. But shook it off when she saw her face begin to go back to its usual skin colour, and her sister smile that smile she knew she would only ever see when she had done something truly great.

"Merci Gabrielle, votre bouée de sauvetage" Fleur said to her sister gratefully. She really did love her little sister sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey_,_ sorry for the late update, but you know how life is, and im afraid to say because of that i might not be able to update again for a while. I managed to update this time when i saw that i had gotten up to 10 reviews already and all the alerts and favourites i knew i just HAD to update, for you guys atleast :) I'm gonna try to have another one sorted soon but i really needed to let you know that it might not be for awhile again too... hope that won't disappoint. Review and let me know what you think, they always make me smile :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters aren't my own, obviously :)

* * *

Chapter Four

When Fleur woke up the next day, the first thing she noticed was Gabrielle's 'Barbie' blanket on top of her. She looked down to find herself lying on hard carpeted floor. The memories of yesterday suddenly coming back to her. She remembered everything, meeting Hermione Granger, taking her back to the hotel, having dinner with her, the way she looked at her before she left her bedroom, having to sleep on her sisters floor as Gabrielle wouldn't even let her touch the bed, and once it all came back to her she let out a gasp. It wasn't a dream, it was all real. Hermione Granger really was in their hotel, Fleur couldn't believe it.

She got up from her, slightly uncomfortable, bed on the floor and headed to the living-room. She needed to make sure that it was real, that Hermione did in fact stay the night at their hotel because right now she was choosing to not believe it, she wasn't one for getting her hopes up too quickly.

Fleur was so eager to see if her thoughts were right that she hadn't noticed who else had just left her room too. Before she knew it Fleur's body came colliding into someone else's, the force being so strong that they both went crashing down. When Fleur opened her eyes she let out a huge gasp.

She literally couldn't breathe, her face was so close.

It was too close.

To the one person she was beginning to think she never actually met.

And now staring into those familiar chocolate brown eyes, she definitely knew that it was real. Fleur then began to realise there compromising position, her lying on top of the brown haired girl, and immediately came springing up. Her eyes never left the girls face, her pale skin shining in the light.

Fleur was mesmerised.

So much so that she had to bring herself to look away, her mother did always say that staring was rude after all.

She chose to look at the floor instead, but from the corner of her eyes she could see the younger girl slowly make her way up off the floor. She could even see her dusting herself off with her hands. Fleur smiled at that, it was such a small action, but she still found it to be endearing.

When Hermione was sure that she was clean from any dust, she stood next to the still slightly embarrassed blonde and gave her a small poke on her arm. Fleur turned her head to the girl and wanted to poke her back, or poke her tongue out or something just as playful, but she was still embarrassed and a bit shocked at what had just happened that all she could do was give out a little 'sorry' before making her way to the living-room.

Hermione soon following, she could tell by the familiar scent of strawberries hitting her again, and the fact that their hands were almost touching. They were so close she could already feel her soft hands on hers all over again. They got to the living-room and Fleur said her good mornings to her parents and sister, all of who were already up and having breakfast at the table. Fleur leading Hermione into the kitchen again, Hermione saying her good mornings as she walked past.

Fleur began to look around their cupboards for anything Hermione could eat for breakfast. She turned to face Hermione and asked her if she wanted toast or cereal, seeing as it was all Fleur could seem to find. As soon as she asked Hermione's face instantly lit up at the sound of that.

"You have cereal?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Of course we 'ave cereal, which one would you like, we 'ave all 'sorts" Fleur replied opening the top cupboard that held all their different types of cereal. Hermione's face lit up even more when she was faced with all the cereals they had. It was like seeing a child enter Disneyland for the first time. Fleur's whole face instantly brightened at the sight. The celebrity was just full of surprises.

When she finally chose what cereal she wanted, Coco Pops being her immediate choice, they both joined Fleur's family at the table, both with cereals in hand.

"Oh how I've missed cereal. I haven't had these in years" Hermione told Fleur, her eyes sparkling at the taste of Coco Pops again. Fleur laughing at her reaction, who would've guessed that, a celebrity really could love cereal so much. Maybe she wasn't so different after all.

"So 'Hermione, do you think you will be leaving' today?" Apolline asked Hermione kindly.

Her eyes never leaving the girls, it was almost like she was still in amazement of her being there.

But then when Fleur thought about it she was in amazement too, just by her being.

"Well that's the plan, unfortunately. I would love to be able to stay here longer, I've enjoyed every second of this, but I really do have to head back to America. This movie is supposed to be 'the next big thing'," Hermione said, rolling her eyes slightly at the last few words. "Every movie is 'the next big thing as long as I am in it' that's what my manager, Harry, says." Hermione said quietly so only Fleur could hear. Fleur just gave a slight chuckle to her last comment. She didn't really understand why Hermione was having such a hard time with being a celebrity, she would have thought the girl would love it, but what does she know, she is only a seventeen year-old school girl after all.

"Well, by the looks of things 'Hermione I would 'ave to say that your plans may need to change again" Monsieur said "I just checked 'the weather again, it 'seems that the airplanes are 'still not moving." He gave Hermione an apologetic look as he took a seat on the table, joining the others for breakfast.

"Really, why don't 'they 'seem to be making them move I'm sure it can not be 'that hot outside?" Apolline asked, truly concerned for Hermione's acting career, she knew how much the girl needed to go.

"Oh 'trust me Apolline, it is 'that hot outside. It seems that as soon as someone steps outside 'they go brown in an instant" Monsieur said, letting out a small chuckle at that, Hermione laughing also.

Fleur would've laughed, she usually did at her fathers small jokes, but at that moment she was too caught up in listening to a certain movie star chuckle instead. She was fascinated at the way Hermione scrunched up her nose, her mouth parting open just that little bit, showing off some of her pearly whites as she did so.

Fleur was just fascinated by her.

As if feeling her gaze, Hermione turned her head and was greeted with the sight of Fleur's beaming blue eyes. Fleur noticed Hermione's breathe hitch, as their eyes locked onto each other, and for that split second it was only them two. Fleur could have remained swimming in those brown eyes for eternity; she loved the way they especially shined now that the sun was reflecting on them.

After what felt like hours of staring Hermione broke eye contact and started to speak in that sweet, flowing English voice of hers.

"Well maybe it is a good thing, I for one wouldn't mind browning up myself everyone seems to say that I'm too pale for this season anyway" Hermione spoke out honestly, her eyes moving to Fleur's parents instead.

"What are you talkin' about, you are perfectly fine juzt 'ze way you are 'Ermione" Fleur told her earnestly. Hermione's head snapped back to Fleur's all over again.

Not meaning to speak out the words, though. She was going to take them back too, seeing the looks on her parents face when she had said that. Fleur's face instantly reddening as she felt all eyes on her, and she couldn't help but to remember that she was supposed to be staying away from the brown-eyed beauty; it _has_ only been a day.

But then, she saw her eyes.

But then, she saw her stare.

She saw the way they sparkled, the way her face was looking at her in awe. It was almost like she was looking at the best thing she had ever seen in her life. And Fleur knew straight away that she would never take back those words, even if the world depended on it.

"Thank you" Fleur saw Hermione's mouth whisper out.

She watched the way they moved, just like the way she spoke. Her mouth moved with such elegance and grace for a girl of her age. And once again Fleur found that she was fascinated, just like she always was when she saw her face.

And then, the world started to spin again as the sound of her mother's voice brought them both back to reality.

"Well, seeing as 'the planes are delayed, once again" Apolline spoke out, the last two words being said a bit louder then the others. "I guess you are going to have to be stuck with us 'Hermione"

Hermione instantly waving off her comment as if it was nothing.

"You do not need to worry Apolline, I'll just speak to Harry and he'll sort everything out. He may only be a few years older then me but he sure knows how to get me out of things" Hermione said half-heartedly, making the whole table give out a small laugh with her. "Like this one time, I was supposed to go to this 'important meeting' for another one of my films, but that day I just really didn't want to go anywhere, I couldn't even care to move let alone attend a meeting. So I called up Harry and practically begged him to get me out of it. And you know what, he did, he got me out of it. The poor guy had to tell to them a lie and a pretty good one at that too."

"What did he say?" Monsieur asked, intrigued, leaning forward in his chair as he did so. It was almost like Hermione was telling them the biggest secret she ever had. But she couldn't help but laugh at the looks on Fleur's and her parents' faces.

"He told them that I had a terrible stomach ache and was coughing away in my apartment like mad. And when he told me that I remember saying to him 'Oh yes, I'm ill alright, ill of moving" Hermione burst out into laughter at this memory, making everyone else laugh too. Fleur may like her father's small jokes, but she found that she loved Hermione's innocent humour more.

"Oh 'Hermione, who knew you can be 'such a little rebel at heart" Apolline chuckled out, when their laughter started to die down.

"Who ever said that movie stars couldn't have lazy days as well, I mean I am only human after all." Hermione giggled, Fleur's parents nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, now 'that you've managed to brighten up our morning with your stories, I am proud to say 'that you are most welcome to stay with us, for as long as like" Apolline told Hermione, smiling all the way.

"Thank you Apolline, that is most kind of you to say, and I will most definitely stay for the day. One more day off couldn't hurt right?" She asked them rhetorically.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now that we have that settled, what should we do for the day?" Monsieur asked, looking around at everyone as he did so.

"Oh, oh can we go 'zee Big Ben?" Gabrielle asked, seeming to join their conversation from out of nowhere, jumping up and down in excitement at just the thought of it. Fleur just rolled her eyes.

"We already went to 'zee 'zat Gabrielle" Fleur reminded her sister, her annoyance clear in her voice.

"But we can 'zee it again, please" Gabrielle begged, cupping her hands and putting them up to her chest as she pouted.

Trying her hardest to win everyone else over. Fleur hated when she did this, because she knew that she would always win.

"How about we try 'something a little different for today, oui" Apolline said to Gabrielle, but once she saw the hurt look in her eyes, instantly taking it back.

Fleur knew that her mother hated seeing her little sister so upset. This was why she would always win all the time. She simply rolled her eyes again, chuckling at her sister's childish behaviour.

"I could take you all to this restaurant, it's meant to be the best in all of London, it's a very well established place and best of all, it's not that far away from here. What do you think that might be fun?" Hermione asked them all, trying to throw around ideas as to not get anyone else upset.

"That would be very nice, but don't we have to book somewhere like 'that in advance?" Monsieur asked, that's how they always did it in France, but maybe they did it a bit different here instead.

"Oh, yes of course, but I mean - I hate to say things like this because I don't want to come across as vain - but you're with me. I can get you all into anything, just like that" Hermione said, clicking her fingers to show just how fast she could do it. Fleur smiled at this, one of the perks of being a superstar she supposes.

"Just leave the time and reservations to me and it shall be done" she said a little smugly at the end.

Fleur knew that there were times when Hermione might hate being famous, but when she saw the look on her face as she saw her family stare at her in amazement she knew that Hermione loved her job too.

* * *

And so it was done.

It seemed all Hermione had to do was say when she wanted the meal and at what time, and as soon as she gave them her reservation name the restaurant were more than happy to have her eat there, whenever she wanted to it seemed.

It wasn't long until Clara came bombarding into their hotel again, saying her hello's quickly before running off to catch up with her sister. And not long after, they all decided it best to spend the remainder of the day inside watching films. Seeing as nobody wanted to chance another 'screaming fans' mishap.

Gabrielle and Clara spent most of it playing with Hermione, so much so that Fleur hardly even got to say one word to the girl.

She would've got annoyed had it not been for the fact that Hermione looked like she was genuinely enjoying her time with her sister and her friend. For some reason as Fleur watched the celebrity play 'Barbie's' with Gabrielle she couldn't help but see how much her eyes sparkled, the girl just seemed to be glowing and that amazed Fleur the most. She didn't ever think she would see someone look so happy to be playing with dolls then she did at that moment.

Seeing her smile, her glow, her beauty was causing so many feelings to run through Fleur that it was almost starting to hurt.

Hermione was just so beautiful, it hurt.

Hermione eventually called her manager to tell him that she wouldn't be back for some time still, after trying to avoid it for as long as she could. Fleur didn't know how the conversation went, or how her manager might have taken it – seeing as the brown haired girl went to her room for this – but when Hermione came back down, her face seemed a bit off. Her jaw seemed to have tightened and when she looked in her eyes she could see a small flame burning inside, and not a good one at that. But the look seemed to have lasted for but a second, for as soon as she looked into her eyes Hermione's instantly calmed down and went back to the chocolate colour that she loved so much.

Fleur wanted to ask Hermione about the conversation, she wanted to make sure that everything really was okay, but then Clara came running up to her and dragged her to the table to show her something they drew and Fleur knew that she would have to save that for later.

This was how Fleur found herself driving past the busy streets of central London, the hot air surrounding her, the sun burning her skin through the black-tinted windows. Even at a late time in the evening, the sun still hadn't set yet. But Fleur wasn't so sure if the burning was just from the sun or also from the heat radiating off of the brown haired beauty sitting next to her.

This was how Fleur found herself sitting beside the one and only Hermione Granger, once again, only this time with their arms linked, and her little sister sitting on the other side of the celebrity.

Fleur realised that Gabrielle seemed to be a lot quieter without her little friend by her side, helping to cause mischief with her. It seemed that Clara couldn't join them for dinner, as the little girls parents didn't want her to be invading on their family time together, even though her parents tried to reassure them that she most certainly wasn't, they didn't seem to be convinced.

So because of that, this was also how Fleur found herself laughing and giggling away with Hermione Granger, as her little sister just seemed to listen and watch instead. Fleur almost felt sorry for the girl, but then found that when she would Gabrielle would always do something to make her change her mind, like pull one of those silly faces of hers, and instantly she would be reminded of the Gabrielle that she knows and loves.

* * *

They arrive at 'Phillips and Queens' restaurant just past eight in the evening and already the place seems to be filled with people. It seems that the restaurant isn't just the best in London, but the whole of England too. This made it one of the most well known restaurants in Britain, so Fleur wasn't all that shocked to find it busy inside and out.

What she was surprised with however was the amount of people surrounding the car, again. It seemed no matter where Hermione went she would forever be bombarded with people; they managed to have a lucky escape when leaving the hotel as hardly anyone noticed them leave. But it seems that there was at least one person who did. And that person must have followed them to see just where the celebrity was going with this random family that she happened to be staying with all of a sudden. Fleur knew Hermione didn't want to get her family involved with the paparazzi's but it seems she didn't really have a choice in that matter, as they got involved with them anyway. For as soon as they so much as revealed a leg stepping out of the car, camera flashes and never-ending questions were off. Questions like 'How they knew Hermione Granger' or 'Is it true that they were French?' and Fleur's favourite one 'Is it true that Hermione's dating their son?" Fleur had to chuckle at that one, her parents didn't even have a son, the things journalists came up with.

And yet again Ron had to step up and help create a path so the family could get through and enter the safety of being indoors.

Fleur was so caught up with trying to avoid getting microphones shoved in her face that she hardly had the time to properly look at the restaurant that they would be dining in for the evening. After finally making it in alive the first thing Fleur noticed was the difference in volume, everything wasn't so loud anymore.

There didn't seem to be any screaming for Hermione Granger or noises of camera flashes going off in every direction. Fleur found that she wasn't used to any of that yet, and her family weren't either by the looks of them blinking a hundred times a second and rubbing the buzzing noise away, which was all they could manage to hear. Fleur looked to Hermione and saw that her face looked similar to how it did the first time this had happened, in their hotel entrance, and once again Fleur felt the need to reassure her that it was alright. None of them were hurt, and she couldn't help it if people just happened to know where she was every second of every day, that was just something that came with being known.

Fleur smiled to let her know this, showing her sincerity in her eyes, she hated when Hermione would feel bad for something she didn't even do, so she would forever reassure her, in every way she could. Hermione's face instantly lightened, and Fleur could see her starting to look more at ease, Fleur smiled even more knowing that she was the cause of that.

When Fleur looked around she couldn't help but be thankful that she thought to bring at least one fancy dress with her, as it hadn't really crossed her mind that her family would end up going to a restaurant.

As she looked she could see the elegance of the restaurant, it was a big place with fine wooden beams running all the way through it - giving the place that slightly antique, but modest look. There were tables placed all around, but far enough away from each other to give each person space to move back and forth as they wished. Small diamond chandeliers hung over certain tables, with each table holding a vase full of flowers. Waiters and waitresses, in fine black and white suited uniforms, ran around the place holding silver trays in hands. Every female guest wearing long, flowing dresses, this would match their real diamond jewelleries, and every male wearing designer suits and tuxedoes.

The whole restaurant screamed high-class, and Fleur couldn't help but smile as she had never felt more at home.

Her parents were born of rich ancestry, after all, she may not have much at their hotel in London, but back home in France… well she would always just say that she never really had to worry about money. That really was the last of her worries; the Delacour's owned more than an acre of land at their home in Calais. She grew up in a house with, at least, seven bedrooms, some parts of her home she still hadn't had the chance to look at yet – it really was that big – and even though her and her sister may look like they got on (which they did, of course) back home, she hardly ever saw the girl, as she would forever be spending her days with one of their four horses, galloping away in their garden whilst their gardeners cleaned out the stables. Whereas Fleur, she loved nothing more than to spend her days reading a classic story or two on her bedroom window whilst looking out at the sea.

Fleur was definitely a girl born into a life of luxury, this was something she knew Hermione and she had in common, but for some reason she hadn't really been able to tell her about yet. She knew that being rich wasn't exactly something she should be ashamed of, Hermione of all people would understand, but for some reason she just didn't like the idea of Hermione knowing what she was really like at home. She wasn't really the girl that would live and breathe gossip and celebrity news – like her friends. She didn't spend hours researching on Hermione Granger, or praising on the fact that she was her biggest fan. She only knew certain things about her from what she read and saw. If anything, apart of Fleur didn't want to disappoint the girl.

What if she had expected her to be one of her biggest fans this whole time? What would she do if she ever found out that she only knew so much based on the two interviews she had read of hers?

Here the celebrity was, in all her shining glory, treating her family to a five-star restaurant and she didn't even know her date of birth. Granted she did now know certain parts about her and her family life, but that was only because she had spent most of her day with her, before yesterday she didn't know any of those things at all. She had seen her movies, yes, but they weren't her favourite ones.

Were they supposed to be her favourites?

She supposed she could always tell the actress that they were if she ever asked, but how does the girl feel about lying?

Something like that Fleur feels she is supposed to know the answer to in a click of a finger, but she hasn't the slightest idea. She doesn't know a thing about the celebrity standing in front of her, and that's something Fleur isn't sure is a good or bad thing. She can't quite place it. She hates thinking and worrying about things, because it always makes her brain go into overdrive, and she can't stand it when her thoughts start to go out of control, just like it is now.

But before her mind could suffer anymore than it already has been Hermione became the angel Fleur only heard about in stories. She came down from her perfect clouds, and started to glide her way over to the French blonde standing in her view. Fleur watched as Hermione started to make her way over to her, her red dress flowing as the air hit it. Hermione's hair no longer so bushy, but now straightened and curled hanging down her shoulders. Her necklace twinkling away as it hit the light, matching that of her eyes, and with each passing step Fleur noticed just how beautiful the lady was.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Her breathe hitched.

Fleur just couldn't breathe...

She was so beautiful, it hurt.

Hermione came down from the heavens and reached her hand out to Fleur, and placed it ever so gently on her forearm. She gave the older girl a reassuring stroke, and a smile. It was almost like she could see the frustration in her eyes; it was almost like she knew her mind was going crazy.

It was almost like she knew her.

She just knows.

She just knows that when Fleur starts to get frustrated, all she needs is a tender stroke to make all her worries fade away. She just knows that all she needs is a gentle smile to brighten up her day, and Fleur will be just fine. Just like she is now. All because Hermione just knows.

But how can she when they've only known each other for nearly two days?

Fleur's mind was beginning to catch up on her all over again.

But before she could question that any further, Hermione started to walk away and head to the waitress at the front stand. As soon as she did Fleur began to breathe again. But as she did the smell of strawberries hit her senses. Strawberries and Dior…

The Delacour's all waited patiently behind Hermione as she kindly asked the woman where they would be seated for the night. They didn't need to wait long as the waitress didn't even need to ask for her name, for all she had to do was look up and she knew who she was talking to straight away.

She kindly led them to their reserved table of five; it was placed in the left corner facing the large glass window that gave them the perfect view of the River Themes and the London Bridge that runs across it.

Fleur was fascinated by the way the city looked at night, she loved seeing France all light up and sparkling in the evening time, but seeing something like the way the lights were sparkling now - in the sunset - really was a sight she knew she would cherish forever. London was a beautiful place, and seeing it like this was all thanks to the brown haired lady sitting next to her.

Yet again Fleur found she was sitting next to Hermione, but this time she found that she didn't mind.

Not even in the slightest.

She loved talking to the girl, and seeing as she hardly got a chance to earlier on the day she was making up for it now. She loved hearing the way the lady spoke, every word coming out of her mouth would be just as intriguing as the next.

After everyone got settled into their seating arrangements – Fleur on Hermione's left side, with Apolline on her right, Monsieur sitting next to her and Gabrielle sitting next to Fleur – their waiter made his way over to them with a friendly smile on his face. His brown hair was slicked to the side, and he had two bucked teeth nearly sticking out of his mouth, which was something Fleur couldn't help but notice. He did look very gentlemanly in his black and white suit, though; she noticed he seemed to be a bit shaky as he made his way over. He gave a small cough, just to make his presence known, before beginning to speak.

"G-good e-evening ladies a-and gentleman" he stuttered out nodding his head once to Monsieur as he did so. "I-I am Neville Longbottom, and I shall be your waiter for the evening. H-here are your menus with the Chiefs highly recommended dish of the week written on the back. I-I shall return in five minutes. I-If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Once he finally managed to finish his speech Neville quickly made his way to the next table.

As soon as he did Monsieur gave out a small chuckle.

"Now either he's a new boy or just flustered to be serving for you" he said to Hermione, making the girl blush when she realised what he was referring to.

"Well, 'e ees bound to be, she ees 'Ermione 'Granger, after all" Fleur told her father, before he could embarrass her anymore.

"I suppose that is true, but I'm sure you must be used to people acting like 'that in front of you, non?" Apolline asked her.

"I guess I do get the odd gawkers every now and again, but I think any celebrity would really" she says in all honesty.

"Ahh, so no boyfriends to make jealous I see" Apolline mentioned nosily.

"Mozer, please, you can not ask 'er something like 'that, eet ees none of our business" Fleur said defensively, but Hermione looked anything but offended.

"No, its okay, there isn't really much to tell anyway. I tend to try to not get involved with anyone; my parents are especially strict when it comes to that kind of thing. They just don't want anything to interfere with my work, I suppose. But I did have one boyfriend, two years ago, Viktor Krum, he's a well known football player, but that ended just as quickly as it started" Hermione stated.

"See, Hermione has only had one boyfriend and she is only a year younger 'than you" Apolline said to Fleur "My daughter here, has boyfriends all 'the time, she is forever bringing some poor soul back home before breaking up with 'them 'the next day. She's always catching someone's attention" her mother told Hermione, speaking as if she were simply telling her what her routine is everyday instead of talking about her daughters love life.

Fleur couldn't help but chuckle at how blunt her mother could be sometimes.

"Well, that's not very surprising" Hermione said, she turned her head to the side making her eyes find Fleur's instantly.

Fleur's breathe hitched at the intensity she found larking behind those chocolate brown eyes.

She wasn't surprised.

Hermione didn't find it surprising that Fleur could capture people's attention.

She wasn't surprised at all.

Hermione's words kept spinning around and around in her head, it was like they were on a loop and they were the only things she could hear.

Everything else soon became non existent to Fleur, the outside world seeming to speed ahead. The only things time seemed to be keeping still was Hermione and her.

She was the only thing she could see.

The waiter came and went she knew that everyone had ordered and she knew that she probably had too but she couldn't even remember what it was that she might have said.

The only thing she could make out was that she wasn't surprised at all.

Hermione was just full of surprises; she was the one who was surprising. She was forever surprising Fleur, just like she had when she said those words before.

Fleur knew that she shouldn't be taking those words to heart; they were, after all, just words. She could have meant something else when she said them. But she knew from the look in her eyes that she couldn't have meant them in any other way. Fleur knew that she was the only one who knew the true meaning behind those words. Hermione wasn't surprised that she could capture everyone's attention, because Hermione thought she was beautiful too.

The next thing she knew Hermione was placing those ever so soft hands upon hers, like she had yesterday. She did it so openly, never once holding back, like as if it was the simplest thing to do, with another girl. To just hold her hand, in a public restaurant. With all eyes on them, especially them. She _was_ sitting next Hermione Granger. She, some French nobody, was sitting in a fancy restaurant holding hands with one of the most famous celebrities in the world.

And soon, everything came crashing down. She couldn't be doing this, not with her, not here, not now. She was Hermione Granger for crying out loud, like she would ever see her in that way. Of course Hermione didn't mean those words in that way.

How could Fleur ever think Hermione thought she was beautiful?

She may think she was pretty (girls could think that about other girls, she certainly did with her friends) but to actually get her hopes up and make herself believe that she had meant that was just embarrassing.

Why did she have to be feeling this way about her?

She shouldn't be, not for her. Not for Hermione Granger.

Suddenly everything was just starting to get too much again. The room becoming too hot, Fleur felt like she was in a sauna. Her hand felt like they were burning under Hermione's. Fleur flinched away from her touch instantly. She felt like everyone was watching her, like all eyes were on her, and she knew that they were laughing. They were laughing at her and her stupidity. Like a celebrity could ever fall for her. A normal, French, schoolgirl. She would never be with someone like her. Her only boyfriend was an all-star Russian football player; of course she'd never be with her. Fleur hated everything she ever felt for the girl sitting next to her. She hated how her belly would get butterflies as soon as she so much as looked at her.

Why did she have to be so beautiful?

That was just making everything so much worse. But that wasn't even the worst part; the worst part was the fact that Hermione just knew her.

She just knows her.

Just like she knows that she's getting frustrated all over again. And Fleur knows just what Hermione will do to calm her down. She wants her too; Lord only knows how much the girl needs her touch right now. But she can't allow her too. Not when she's getting all worked up like this again, because even though Hermione may know her, Fleur knows herself more.

Just like she knows that if Hermione touches her right now, she'll do more than just flinch out of her grasp, like she did before. She knows she'll only end up saying something she'll regret later on. She knows that she needs to get out of here, before any of that can happen.

She knows she needs to get away from everyone, from her and her family, from the waiters and waitresses and everyone else who is laughing at her in her mind. So she does the first thing she can think of.

She gets up. Just as Hermione begins to reach out to her, like the heavenly angel Fleur knows she is, just as Hermione was going to reassure her with a stroke of her hand. Fleur stands up, scraping her chair along the carpeted flooring, quickly excuses herself before rushing off to the first door in sight, not even giving her parents the chance to reply back.

She runs straight into the ladies bathroom, her golden, silk dress bouncing back and forth from her body to the air as she does so. Fleur enters the bathroom to find no one in sight. Just what she needs right now, at least she can have a moment to think, a moment to breathe, without having to worry about anyone seeing her.

She heads straight for the sink and pushes the tap down so hard she's surprised she didn't break it. The water immediately pouring out and hitting the marbled surface in its haste. Fleur cups her hands together and places her hands under the tap, her hands quickly filling up with water. She leans closer to the sink before splashing her face with the cold liquid. She doesn't care that the water is so cold her hands are already turning purple or that her make-up might get smudged, all she cares about is getting her to calm down. Getting her thoughts to quieten, she just doesn't want to think anymore.

She does it again, for a second time, before she rests her hands on the edge of the sink, slowly breathing in and out. She can feel little droplets sliding down her face, she can see them slowly fall down from the edge of her chin before landing with a quiet 'splash' into the sink below. Fleur's thankful for the quietness, she's thankful that no ones here to question her, or ask if she's okay. That's the last thing she needs right now.

But it seems that she had thought that too soon, as the next thing she hears is the door slowly opening and closing.

She wants to look up and into the mirror just above the sink to see who it might be, but she knows that there's no point. She already knows who it is. The last person she would want to come and reassure her has come to do just that. Her beautiful angel has come down from the heavens and found her, even when she clearly didn't want her too.

She found her anyway.

All because she just knows.

Fleur isn't even surprised. Not one bit.

"Fleur, what's wrong?" Hermione's gentle voice echoes through the long, empty bathroom.

Fleur just chuckles, a small, sarcastic chuckle. She loves how Hermione would know to not ask her if she's okay. She knows straight away that something's wrong.

How can she possibly know that? How can Hermione know her at all?

It's only been two days.

How can anyone possibly know someone so easily in just two days?

She wants to ask her this, she wants to say it all, tell her everything. But she can't. Fleur's still not sure whether she wants her to know who she is or not. She's not sure on anything. So she just replies back with a simple 'Nothing' it's the only thing she can think of to say.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Hermione asks after a while, her voice quiet and calm.

It's almost as if she's afraid to speak any louder, like as if she knows that if she does Fleur might just crack. She knows that she's been holding things in.

She just knows.

"Why didn't you hold my hand?" She says it so quietly Fleur's not even sure she heard it.

But she did, she hears everything she has to say. Just like she heard the way her voice broke on the last question. Fleur's not even sure she should answer it. Maybe she should just say 'Nothing' again, maybe then Hermione will leave her alone. If she truly knows her, she'll know that that's what she truly wants. To just be left alone. Just for a little while.

But Fleur knows that she won't. She's not going anywhere; she knows that for a fact. She wouldn't be her perfect angel if she did. So she takes a deep breathe, before replying.

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because I'm scared, people can get scared, non?" she snaps back, she knows that she's cracking, she doesn't want too, but the words come out of her before she can stop them. "You can not just hold someone's hand like 'zat and expect 'zem to be alright wiz it. Just because you are a celebrity doesn't mean zat everyone will go along wiz whatever you want!"

"Okay then, I'll stop, people can get scared, your right. And that's the last thing I wanted to make you feel, and I'm so sorry if I did. But I'll stop ok, I won't ever do it again okay?" she asks her sincerely.

Fleur knows she's trying not to cry, she can hear it in her voice. She wants more than anything to turn around and wrap the brown haired girl in her arms and tell her that she's sorry, that she doesn't care about her holding her hand.

Not really.

That she can hold it for as long as she wants too, if that's what she wants to do. But Fleur can't bring herself to do it. Because a part of her does care, she doesn't know why, she just does.

"Why ees eet so important to you anyway, huh? Why do you want to hold eet so badly?" she asks her, her French accent hitting her strongly. It always does when she gets angry, just like she is now.

"Because" Hermione replies back, using the word she used before.

This just makes her angrier, so she turns around facing the younger lady immediately. Her eyes landing on her precious face. But she can't think about how cute she looks right now, not when her anger is still bubbling inside of her.

"Because what?" She asks her back, her voice getting louder.

"Because I never had a true friend!" She shouts out, her voice echoing all throughout the room, bouncing back onto Fleur.

And just like that, her anger's gone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I've never had a proper best friend. I have best friends, Ginny and Harry, but it's just not the same. Harry's great and all but you can only go so far with a guy before certain conversations just get weird, and Ginny is a darling, she really is. She's there for me all the time, but we're not close, you know? Not in that best friend way" Hermione begins to explain, her eyes beginning to water a bit as she does so.

"I've lived my whole life as a star, from the moment I could walk, my parents took me to dance classes, they even went as far as making me do juggling acts, anything to make me famous. As soon as I did my first play, when I was five, my parents realised just how I would make my living, being an actress. They auditioned me for everything. Even silly five second advert commercials." She giggles out, half heartedly, but Fleur can sense that her heart isn't truly in it.

"Then I made my first hit by getting into my first ever film 'The Wild Ones', when I was just seven years old. I've spent my whole life knowing that I was going to be a star; I've spent most of my life being one. From the age of seven, I've been in the lime-light; my parents have been there the whole time. Controlling my whole life, knowing what my life was going to be like, even before I did. I didn't even get a say in the matter. I bet when you were eight you were out having the time of your life, spending your days playing with toys, dressing up, doing all kinds of craziness because you could, because you were a child. That's what every child should be doing right?" she asked her, her eyes slightly ablaze as she started to take a trip down memory lane. Fleur could do nothing but nod her head in reply before Hermione continued.

"When I was eight my life was filled with interviews and paparazzi's, cameras everywhere I went, I was the new child-prodigy, I went touring everywhere. My childhood was filled with fame and fortune, yes, but also with screaming fans and never ending cameras.

"And now I'm sixteen, and I hadn't even had a proper home cooked dinner until yesterday, when I ate with your family. I bet you didn't know that, you know why, because no one knows that. Everyone knows me, yes, how can they not, I'm everywhere, you know? Even I get sick of looking at me. Everyone knows my birthday, the amount of cards I get is proof of that, and you only need to type in my name on 'Google' to know just what I look like, during the day and night, even when I wake up in the morning! Anyone can know that my favourite colour is purple, or that I like to sing sometimes as I had classes when I was three, or that I won my first award when I was two for winning the 'Mini Baby Dance Competition.'

"I'm everywhere and nowhere at the same time. But what the people don't know about me is the little things. The little things about me that no one ever gets to see because I've never had that person to show that side too. I look happy and cheerful whenever screaming fans call my name, and I sign their shirts or papers with a perfect smile on my face. But I guess I wouldn't be such a good actress if people could tell how I really feel on the inside. If people could tell that I'm really screaming in my mind. Do you know how hard it is to keep a happy smile on your face, all day, everyday, just to make a bunch of people you've never seen in your life happy?" Hermione asks her rhetorically, Fleur knows that she doesn't expect an answer, so she doesn't give her one. Hermione starts to pace up and down, her slight anger becoming evident.

"I've spent my whole life going from one set to another, I've never had time to actually settle, and just rest. To just think. I never get the chance to make a friend out of someone from the cast because as soon as that film is finished I'm off to make another one. My phone Never stops ringing; I get text messages every second, most from my parents reminding me just where I have to be at this certain time of day. I never get a moment to just stop and relax, because I can never stop. Not ever.

"That's why I've never had a true friend, let alone a boyfriend. Viktor broke up with me because we hardly ever got to see each other; I got lucky with Harry and Ginny because I can always have them around. What with him being my manager and her being his girlfriend, I see them everyday. But I can't _actually_ see them at the same time because I never get the chance to even say 'Hi' on most days, its literally that hectic.

"All I've ever wanted was to be able to have that friend that I could tell secrets too. The friends who I could lean in close to and whisper things into each others ear and make her giggle. The friend that I could skip with along the street, the one who could teach me things no one else ever could, like how to whistle or click my fingers." She lets out a small chuckle, as her eyes begin to glisten over.

She just looks so small, so fragile, Fleur doesn't know what else to do but just watch and listen.

"Even someone I could play thumb wrestle with when we get bored. The person I could hold in my arms when she cried because her boyfriend broke her heart by choosing someone else to dance with at the disco. The person I could reassure by giving her my shoulder to cry on as I tell her how much of an idiot he was anyway. The friend I could dress up with and do each others faces with using only our mothers make-up, making her scream and shout when she found out. Someone I could just sit and watch television with, or have a girly night in with as we pillow fight all night.

"The person I would never have to say goodbye to at the end of the day as I'd know I'd see them again tomorrow anyway. Someone I could hold hands with when we sit down or walk down a street, just because we can. A friend I can giggle and laugh with through a whole car journey and never want to stop. To have a true best friend." Hermione let out a small sniff as her tears slowly fell down her face.

Fleur was amazed; she had never seen someone go through as many emotions as she had just witnessed Hermione go through. She got happy, she got sad; she got angry, she got mad, she went through it all. But at the end of it Hermione just looked hurt as she reminisced on every part of her life. And Fleur didn't think she had ever found anyone as amazing as she had now.

Hermione was just full of surprises.

And as she had her eyes downcast, a few tears spilling out of her big brown eyes, her hair slightly dishevelled from all the pacing she had done during her speech Fleur couldn't have agreed with her head more. She had never seen anything more beautiful than the broken girl she was looking at now.

She wasn't amazed by her sadness; she never wanted to see Hermione hurt, not ever. It was actually killing her inside to see her so upset.

No, it wasn't the tears that fascinated her; it was the person who was letting them all out. The real Hermione Granger, the one that no one had ever gotten the chance to see, because they couldn't. Hermione never had the time to show her to anyone, until now.

Until her day went wrong yesterday and she ended up needing a place to stay. She finally had the time to make that friend that she had always wanted her whole life, but never got because fame always got in the way. The girl was so innocent and pure, her intentions were always right, and Fleur hated seeing her so wounded and down.

All she wanted was a friend to hold hands with and laugh and tell secrets with.

All she wanted was a friend.

All she wanted was her.

So Fleur would allow her that one wish, that one thing she had wanted her whole life, which everyone else took for granted. Fleur was going to give her just that, a true friend, the best friend.

Fleur slowly made her way to the brown haired girl, Hermione's eyes staying down with every step she took. When she was in touching distance, just an inch of space between them, Fleur lifted her hand and placed it tenderly under the younger girls chin. She lifted her face until Hermione was looking straight at her, her other hand coming up to wipe the glistening tears away.

She held her gaze for all of a second before she moved her head to the side. She was so close her breathing kept hitting Hermione's cheeks and then bouncing back onto her. When she got to her ear Fleur took in a deep breathe. Her senses being hit with that all too familiar smell of strawberries again. But she shook that off. She leaned into her ear before whispering.

"I 'ave never 'ad a true friend eizer" she felt Hermione's breath hitch when her warm breathe hit her ear. She looked down quickly as she let out a small giggle. "And I like to dance around in ze kitchen while I make a zandwich, Gabrielle's caught me a few 'times doing eet in only a shirt and underpants."

What she heard next, was the most interesting and by far fascinating thing she had ever heard before. Hermione laughed a true belly-wrenching laugh. Her face scrunched up so tightly, Fleur thought her smile was going to take over her face; she lifted her hands to try and cover it up. But Fleur didn't ever want her to hide her true self again. She shouldn't have to. Not when she never gets to be the true Hermione Granger. The one that she's looking at now, and laughing with too, as Fleur found it just too contagious. Her musical laughter filling up the bathroom, as it soon became the only thing she could hear. She had made the celebrity truly laugh; Fleur had never felt more proud of herself.

When her laughter began to die down Fleur took this as her opportunity to welcome the lady into a warm embrace. Fleur took her by surprise as she engulfed her in a hug, one she had never given to anyone else before. This hug was a true Fleur Delacour hug, one only meant for her true friends.

She wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her into her, her chin just about managing to rest on top of her head. And soon Fleur was filled with the smell of Strawberries and Dior, and a hint of something extra. Something she never smelt before but knew what it was straight away. The natural smell of Hermione Granger.

It was beautiful, just like her.

She could feel the girl relax into the embrace as she began to wrap her arms around Fleur's neck, keeping them in place. Hermione's head resting on her shoulder. The girls just stood there, wrapped up in each others warm embrace for what felt like hours to Fleur.

Hermione's breathe warming up her shoulder and back, with every puff of air she released. Fleur couldn't help but find it comforting, and so very relaxing. She could just fall asleep in her arms, right here, right now, if they weren't hugging each other in a public restaurant bathroom.

That's when Fleur began to loosen her hold on the smaller girl, as she began to remember just where they were.

Her parents must be getting worried; she doesn't even know how long they have been in here for. She decided that it would be best to head back, before they started to make a search party for them.

But before she ended their embrace, Fleur leaned back and looked straight into Hermione's eyes before she quietly said.

"And by ze way, Viktor is an 'eediot for ever letting you go" Hermione's smile grew ten-fold, her eyes beginning to squint a bit as it reached all the way to the tips of her eyes.

Her eyes brightened from their deep brown, back to the chocolate that she was so familiar with. Hermione let out a true chuckle, before nodding her head in agreement.

"Thank you" she mouthed out, when she couldn't seem to find her voice all of a sudden.

It was in that moment that Fleur finally realised what she was sure of. She wanted Hermione to know who she was. She was going to tell her. With that made up Fleur began to open her mouth, about to make her long, huge speech too, when the bathroom door swung open. And in came none other than her blonde haired little sister, Gabrielle.

"Fleur, 'Hermione, what are doin' in 'ere. Mozer and Fazer are starting to get worried" Gabrielle asked, truly concerned.

But when she saw the embrace the two girls were in her face became that of realisation, as everything started to dawn on her. Then her face started to scrunch in disbelief, as if she was truly offended by something.

But Fleur didn't want to give her the chance to voice it. She lifted up her hand to stop her sister from saying anything.

",'Ermione and I will be out shortly, tell mama and papa to not worry, we are perfectly fine, oui?" She asked her sister, her eyebrow lifting, as if daring her to disagree.

After a moment Gabrielle decided to choose to believe her as she nodded her head and began to exit the bathroom, heading back to their parents.

Fleur then leaned out of the embrace, letting her hands drop to her sides as she did so. Hermione's hands doing the same once they left the comfort of her neck. Fleur found that she felt a slight breeze hitting her all over as soon as Hermione began to step away. Almost like she could feel the air around them, now that she was out of reach. Fleur saw that Hermione was just about to say something to her, but before she could Fleur interrupted her by lifting up her hand and offering it to Hermione.

Her mouth instantly closed shut; she looked at the French girl in utter confusion. Fleur just smiled at this, Hermione really was cute sometimes.

",'Old my 'and" She told her. Hermione looked at her in bewilderment.

"But I thought you said-"

"I 'zaid 'old my 'and"

Fleur's face became serious, her eyebrow cocking up again, now she was daring her too. Hermione looked into her eyes, once again, but this time she looked in them searchingly. Almost like she was trying to find something. And after a while it seemed she seemed to find what she was looking for as a gentle smile graced her features.

Fleur gave her a gentle smile back.

Hermione accepted this as she began to lift her hand up too. And then suddenly Fleur could feel those soft hands that she was beginning to love so much slip perfectly into hers. Their fingers instinctively interlocking, as if that was what they had done for years, not just days. Fleur let out a small sigh of relief, before she led them back into the restaurant, she gave her hand a small squeeze, and Hermione squeezed back. Looking into her eyes, she felt complete. Having her there standing beside her, holding her, Fleur felt like she was home.

* * *

When they arrived back to the table it was to the faces of her worrisome parents, although Fleur could see that recognisable twinkle in her father's eyes. She hoped he didn't start suspecting things, like she knows he does when he gets bored. Gabrielle seemed to be annoyed, but for what reason Fleur didn't know, she didn't have to worry much about it though, as she began to smile again when Hermione started to talk to her about what being on set was like.

After knowing the real Hermione Granger, Fleur couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, as being on set was one of the only things Hermione knew. Her whole life was based on being on set. Acting was her life.

But seeing the true happiness in her eyes when she began to tell her sister about all the things the cast and crew would do behind the scenes Fleur knew that she couldn't feel too bad for her. She knew that there was a part of Hermione that did love her life; after all, it was the only one she knew.

Hermione and Fleur found that being in the toilet for over half an hour meant that they had to skip their starters, but managed to get back just in time to have their main courses. Fleur found that she quite liked Lobster el Platter, she had only had it a few times in France but seemed to find that it tasted a lot finer coming from this place. And after having her dessert Fleur could really see why this restaurant would be considered the best, because the food really was phenomenal.

She found that she savoured each bite; it was just too good not too. And by the end of it all she definitely felt more than a little full, she was kind of grateful that she didn't have the starter, especially after looking at the sickly full face on her sister, Gabrielle hardly ever got full up too.

They let their stomachs rest for a little while before everyone decided it was time to head back. So Hermione got the bill, after having a small argument with her father over who would be paying, to which he lost after the girl mentioned she may not be able to do this again - with her best added pouted face too. Fleur just laughed the whole time, seeing how much a like Hermione and Gabrielle seemed to be, they were both so overdramatic.

She paid as the Delacour's made their leave. It wasn't long before she joined them, her hand instantly slipping into Fleur's as soon as she stood by her side. Fleur just smiled before exiting the restaurant that she now deemed to be one of her favourites, she would definitely be coming back here.

There didn't seem to be as much of a crowd when they left, Hermione telling them that most would have given up and gone home by now, only the paparazzi seemed to be the ones that stayed, not really getting much anyway as they all headed back inside the small limousine as fast as they could. Ronald taking them straight to the hotel, making small talk to Monsieur and Apolline as the girls chatted away in the back.

Once they got back inside Fleur kicked off her high heeled shoes, her feet immediately breathing again as she did so. She liked wearing heels, but they were certainly something she felt she could only wear on special occasions, she'd struggle wearing them everyday.

It was just over ten when they got back, but already everyone was tired, after having the day they had it was understandable in Fleur's eyes. And the food resting in their stomachs did nothing to help the case. They all just needed to sleep the day away. Everyone immediately headed upstairs for bed. Monsieur and Apolline saying their 'goodnights' and giving Hermione big, tight hugs 'just in case' they would always say before heading to bed. Gabrielle following shortly after, nearly choking the poor girl to death in the tight hug she gave her when she realised that Hermione really might be going home the next day.

Fleur hadn't really put much thought into that, Hermione leaving, and when she did think about it apart of her felt physically sick at the thought of ever having to say goodbye to her new friend. But then she supposed she didn't really dwell on the thought because Fleur had a feeling that Hermione wasn't going to be leaving. Not anytime soon anyway. The fact that the airplanes weren't working was just pure coincidence, she knew Hermione could have gone back to America somehow if she really wanted too.

But she hadn't, she'd chosen to stay instead.

That fact alone reassured Fleur that she needn't worry. Hermione wasn't going anywhere.

So it was with this thought in mind that Fleur gave the celebrity a quick hug, not like the one they had shared earlier, before wishing her a goodnight. Hermione wishing her and Gabrielle the same too. As she slowly started to walk away, she could see Hermione slowly hesitate by her door. It was like she was holding herself back from going inside.

Fleur decided to help her friend out by asking her if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Hermione quickly replied back, although Fleur knew it was a lie.

She could tell by the fact that she hadn't looked her in the eye when she said it. And then when she looked up, her big brow eyes looking straight into her own Hermione knew that Fleur didn't believe her. Not one bit.

"Is it-" she started to say, but cut herself off quickly, before shaking her head. "Never mind" she said instead, her eyes going back to the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, really, it's fine… goodnight Fleur" she reassured her, looking into her eyes that time; Fleur knew she was telling the truth.

Well, partly anyway. That was enough for her.

So with a nod of her head, Fleur bid her a goodnight too before heading into Gabrielle's room once again. Gabrielle already changed and tucked into her bed, Fleur followed suit, but tucking herself into her bed on the floor instead, back with 'Barbie' once more.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello again, long time, no see, sorry about that, again. But well i hope this chapter more than made up for it, believe me this chapter was Not easy to write. But hey, ho, i did it eventually, 10,000 words - 18 pages, come on you gotta give me that at least. No, ohhh and i tried so hard as well hehe, anyways thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading and reviewing again *wink wink, nudge nudge* Peace out :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione still wasn't leaving, and this time Fleur didn't know why. The airplanes were fine now; the weather had calmed down a lot since yesterday. The news reports claiming that everything was back to normal, every airport beginning to fly in all directions, now that they could. So Fleur assumed that Hermione would want to have boarded the first plane that she could get a hold of by now, but she hadn't. This was beginning to confuse Fleur more than it was her family. For some reason they were more than happy to have the celebrity stay, her mother even going as far as offering to have a party because of it (to which Hermione kindly declined once she saw the look of terror on Fleur's face).

Why didn't she want to go home?

Fleur was more than glad to have her stay, of course she was, and she didn't even want to think about saying goodbye to her just yet. But Fleur knew that Hermione's career was on the line, plus her parent's must be going out of their minds trying to get her to come back. So now that she could why hasn't she?

Instead of the long tearful farewells she would have expected to have happened today once she found out that the weather was fine, Hermione simply gave a shrug of her shoulders and just said 'okay' as if it was nothing. And when Fleur's parents asked her when she was planning on leaving she simply replied 'not any time soon, if that's okay?' to which her parents welcomed her with opened arms, Gabrielle joining in too.

She was happy too, of course she was now that Hermione and she were friends, but she still had so many questions that were being left unanswered. And she wanted them answered, right away. But when she was just about to ask her why she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, Fleur was hypnotised again. For the moment she stepped closer, Hermione's eyes locked straight onto hers, Fleur could do nothing but freeze, and stare right back. Into those chocolate brown eyes she was beginning to adore so much. And she could do nothing but breathe in the smell of strawberries; they were – from then on – Fleur's favourite fruit.

And it was in that moment, in that glance, that Fleur began to realise why she might not be going anytime soon. Fleur had a feeling that she knew.

But as soon as she the thought came to mind, Fleur shook it off, like it could be for that reason. From what Hermione told her yesterday in the bathroom, being a celebrity didn't sound as fun as everyone made it out to be, nobody really knew what that life was like, how crazy it all could be until they lived it. So maybe after all the years of needing space, she had finally managed to find her escape, and honestly Fleur understood why she wouldn't want to leave.

She didn't want to go back to that life, the life of noise and chaos, not now that she had finally just found peace and serenity.

When she looked into her eyes and found that special twinkle, she knew just from that, that Hermione had finally found her home. And when she gave her that smile, that smile that reached her eyes, and made her face shine just as bright, Fleur knew that she really wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

So Fleur said nothing, she said nothing at all. All her questions gone, they flew straight out the window the moment she saw her eyes, and all that was left for Fleur to do was smile back in return. Because in that small moment, in that one stare, Fleur had finally found her home too, and she wasn't planning on letting it go.

* * *

"GABRIELLE, WHAT DID YOU JUZT' PUT IN MY 'AIR, URGHH YOUR 'ZO ANNOYING!" Fleur exclaimed to her little sister who was – at that moment – using Hermione as her shield from her sister's wrath.

"NO, you're 'ze annoying one, plus you asked for it!" Gabrielle shouted back, her laughter not doing much to prove her anger.

Fleur just quickly turned away from her sister's cheeky smiling face, before she continued to shout things at her that she didn't really mean, her hand going straight to her head as she did so.

When she did she felt that familiar gloopy texture on her hair. When she brought her hand back down she found that it was just a bit of soggy cookie dough (the one that Gabrielle ruined by putting in too much water), she sighed a breath of relief at that. Even though she'd now need to wash it all off, she'd much rather it was something that she _could _wash off unlike the many other things her sister had put in her hair before.

Fleur knew baking cookies was a bad idea. She had even said so the moment Gabrielle spoke up and asked Hermione if they could. She knew that this would happen, because it had happened before, and she knew that it was something that Gabrielle would always do whenever they cooked together.

Gabrielle just loved to wind her up like that, and as soon as she felt something touch her head she definitely wound her up. But Fleur knew that all she could really do was just roll her eyes and give a sarcastic laugh when she turned to find Hermione and her sister laughing hysterically.

All three girls had decided it best to stick to doing something inside the hotel today, seeing as Hermione really didn't want to face a massive crowd again. Her parents agreeing straight away, they would never say no to a celebrity, when they asked if they could, but told Fleur that she would have to be in charge seeing as they had to go out and do a bit of shopping for a while. Fleur thinking that her sister wouldn't do anything to wind her up with Hermione around accepted straight away. But from the moment Hermione said 'yes' to Gabrielle's request she knew that she would regret it. And when she first felt that gloop on her head she certainly did, but now she was beginning to think otherwise.

Now, she couldn't really regret anything. Not when she was seeing what she was seeing right now. Her little sister, laughing in a celebrities company.

She had stepped away from Hermione's back now that she could see she did not need to hide anymore. Gabrielle holding onto her waist, whilst Hermione held onto her shoulder, her head down, both of them trying to breathe as their laughter was beginning to get too much.

Her little sisters eyes shining, her smile beaming, whilst Hermione was shyly covering up hers – like she had that time in the bathroom – almost as if she was embarrassed to be laughing that much. But Fleur didn't think she should be embarrassed, she shouldn't be embarrassed at all. She loved to see her smile, but she loved it even more when she laughed, it was like a burst of joy would fill up the entire room making anyone standing in the way feel the joy too.

It wasn't long until Fleur began to laugh with them, and they all three laughed until their bellies began to ache, and their mouths couldn't take the smiling anymore.

It was moments like this that Fleur couldn't get mad or regret anything that Gabrielle did. Not when she was helping to make a life-long celebrities dream come true.

* * *

"Pick a film already!"

"I am choozin' one!"

"Why do you _always_ have to take 'zo long" Gabrielle moaned loudly at Fleur, her arms crossed over her chest as she sat on the living-room sofa, waiting impatiently for Fleur to decide. "All you have to do iz' choose between _this_ one and _that_ one!" She said dramatically pointing to the films in Fleur's hand.

"If you 'zink it is 'zat easy why don't you decide 'zen, 'zilly, annoying little 'zister" Fleur grumbled back.

Gabrielle and she had been fighting over which film to watch for the last half an hour, and still neither had made a decision yet and Fleur's patience was beginning to wear thin.

All their cookies had long since been nearly burnt and eaten, which was what started Fleur's annoyance as they all had agreed to eat the cookies when they put the film on. But because Gabrielle had to put up such a fight, wanting to watch 'Despicable Me' when Fleur wanted to watch 'The Notebook' more, they all began to eat the chocolate-chip's off the cookies whilst the two argued.

As time ticked on, Gabriele moaning even more began to eat the cookies instead, winding Fleur up even further than before and soon they all began to eat the cookies. And still no film had been put on yet.

But throughout all of this argument, one small burst of laughter could be heard. Hermione sat quietly and calmly at the end of the sofa, just simply listening to the French sister's playfully bickering with one another. Her eyes sparkling at the sight before her.

In the end Fleur gave in to her sister's pleas and decided to just watch her film instead, as she didn't want to keep Hermione waiting. Although, by the smile on her face, Fleur didn't think she would actually mind if they did.

", 'Ere, watch your preciouz' 'Despicable Me' 'zen" Fleur groaned, whilst thrusting the film to her little sisters eager hands. To which she simply got a big grin as a thanks before her sister went running to the DVD player.

Fleur just shook her head in disbelief; this was why she stuck to reading so much at home, it took too long to just simply watch a film with her sister. Neither could ever agree on what to watch, leading to the same argument every time, until eventually one of them would give in – which was usually, always, her.

She took a seat on the left side of the sofa, her arm leaning on the arm rest. When she was about to put her other hand on the sofa cushion to hug it closer to her, she felt something else beat her to it.

A soft, gentle hand began to hold onto hers and Fleur didn't even need to look to see whose it was. She knew straight away.

When she turned her head to the side she found Hermione's right beside her, looking back. And for a split second, all she could see were those eyes. That smile. That cute, little button nose. And soon she was smiling too.

And then her little sister come barrelling, head first, into the both of them, and there moment was gone. Soon all that could be heard was the start of the film in the background, whilst Gabrielle made herself comfortable sitting on the other side of Hermione chatting away to her about why she loved this film so much and telling her off for not having seen it already. Throughout it all, Fleur couldn't help but smile as she realised that it was Hermione's turn to deal with her sister now.

* * *

"HERMIONE!" A small body came rushing into Hermione's open arms, her arms wrapping around her tightly. "Oh, my God, I can't believe your still here, not that I didn't want you to be here, of course I did, I just thought that you would have gone back to America by now, but nope your still here and" Clara rattled on as she broke out of her arms.

She spoke so quickly that Fleur was surprised Hermione even managed to understand anything that she just said, because she certainly didn't.

But Hermione said nothing; acting as if her chattering was something she heard everyday. Hermione simply smiled and nodded along to everything she said, adding a little 'Of course I'm still here' and 'You missed me that much' when she could.

They had just finished watching Gabrielle's film choice, when Clara's insistent knocking disturbed the girl's mid-conversation. Fleur knew straight away who it was banging their hotel door down, but she still took her time to answer it, and checked through the eye hole, just in case.

But as usual there wasn't anything for her to worry about, as the moment she opened the door Clara came rushing in shouting a quick 'Hi' before looking for her sister and finding her right next to the smiling celebrity sitting beside her. It didn't take her long for her to go rushing into Hermione, and filling her in on everything that she's done in her holiday since the other day. And with the speed she was talking in, and the fact that she was still talking now told Fleur all she needed to know. She had one big day yesterday, otherwise what else could the girl possibly be talking about.

Fleur couldn't help but be reminded of last night, when Hermione told her – in the bathroom – that most of the time she just put a smile on her face for her fans. But Fleur knew, just by the way her eyes were sparkling in the sunlight, her smile never once falling out of place, the fact that she was looking straight at Clara and no one else the entire time she was speaking, that with this particular fan she didn't have to pretend to be happy. Clara was making her so anyway.

She loved the fact that Hermione did take interest in her fans, that Clara wasn't the type of girl to make anyone pretend when they were around her, she was just so talkative and full of energy that she could make anyone smile. Maybe that was why her sister got on well with her so much, seeing as Gabrielle hardly ever made friends so quickly. And seeing them interact now, with Hermione ruffling Clara's hair, playfully, as she said something that made her nose scrunch in a chuckle, was one of the cutest sights Fleur had ever seen.

* * *

"Is 'ze popcorn ready yet?" Gabrielle shouted out to Fleur, who was trying to stand calmly by the microwave in the kitchen, her arms crossed tightly.

"I 'zaid in a minute, why do you not ever lizten' Gabrielle" Fleur groaned, after hearing her sister ask the same question for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I do Lizten', your 'ze one not listening to me, it doesn't take _this_ long to make popcorn" Gabrielle complained, her frustration evident in her voice.

Fleur was just about to shout something else back, like how if she complained any longer she wouldn't be getting any popcorn. But it seemed a gentle hand was all it took for her to go completely still.

Fleur took one deep breathe in, before slowly releasing it. That sister of hers really did now how to push her buttons sometimes, and if it wasn't for the calming face staring at her right then, she didn't even want to imagine the argument they would most likely have instead.

Hermione's deep brown eyes stared longingly into her own, never once faltering. Her smile was small and timid, as if she wasn't sure that she should be smiling right now. That small gesture meant so much more to Fleur than she would ever know.

Hermione's hand holding onto her, giving her a small squeeze was so soothing Fleur felt herself relax straight away. It surprised Fleur how Hermione always seemed to have this affect on her, just by a touch of her hand, by the look in her eyes, Fleur always seemed to feel at ease.

"It's okay, she's just winding you up" Hermione said with a bit of a chuckle.

"I know, 'zat's what's 'zo annoying, she iz' always winding me up." Fleur grumbled.

"I guess that's what sisters are for, though, right? To wind each other up?" Hermione asked her rhetorically, her eyes finally leaving her own as she began to look past her, out the window, thoughtfully. "It's like she's the steering wheel to your car, you both can't move until you agree. She'll have to twist and twist you first before you can get moving, and even then you can stop whenever you like as you're the wheels to the car.

"But neither of you will ever get anywhere, not until you realise that she will have to take control, every once in a while. And once she does, you'll listen, you'll follow, because you know that you have too." Hermione told her, letting out a small shrug as she did so.

"She's apart of you. And when you both finally agree, that's when you'll make your destination." She looked Fleur straight in the eyes, deeply, never once looking away. "Sometimes Fleur, you've just got to let her take control. Gabrielle may be younger than you, but she knows what she's doing just as much as you do, and when you do, that's when you'll finally get there."

Fleur was in awe, she had never heard anyone speak so beautifully before. Every word spoken sent chills down her spine; every look she gave made her fall just that little bit more. And now, in the silence, all she could do was just stare.

She was amazed.

"You're Amazing" Fleur whispered out. Her eyes widening the moment the words left her lips, she wasn't meant to say it out loud. But then when she saw the blush on Hermione's face, the surprise left her.

She didn't know it, how could she not know that? Fleur thought Hermione was the most amazing person she had ever had the fortune to meet, and she'd tell her everyday if that's what it took, she Had to know it.

"I 'ope you know 'zat?" she asked, her voice quiet and calm.

All Hermione could do was nod in reply, the blush not once leaving her face, before finally saying "I do know that." She took one small step towards her, before letting out a hushed "Now."

She said it with such certainty, as if she was proving to Fleur that she truly did know, now. Fleur was beginning to get goosebumps all along her arms just by the way she was staring at her. Fleur simply couldn't look away, and just when she was about to pull Hermione by their hands and make her come even closer, a loud 'BEEP' could be heard echoing around the room.

It was the microwave, the popcorn was ready. Fleur let out a small sigh of relief, for Gabrielle would finally be happy now. Fleur knew that she had to turn away; she couldn't keep looking into those precious eyes any longer. So when the microwave let itself be known she was more than thankful to have a reason to turn around and let go of Hermione's hand, as she began to take the bag of salt (her sisters choice, again) flavoured popcorn out.

She held it by the top, the bag being too hot to hold it normally, and she gave it a little shake, following what was said on the instructions. Then slowly, and gently, she began to open it up by the slight hole in the top of the bag. As soon as she did a rush of heat came flying out, hitting her thumbs instantly.

She let out a loud shriek, as the heat began to burn, the bag coming flying out of her grasp. Fleur's hand immediately went to her mouth where she began to blow her breathe on her sore fingers, as if it would help cool them down. And just when she thought she had screwed it all up and waiting to hear all the popcorn land on the floor, two pairs of hands came swooping in at the last second. They caught the bag just as it was about to land on the floor, and then picked it up as quickly as it could before throwing it onto the counter beside her.

"HOT! HOT!" Hermione panted out, immediately shaking her hands in the air, like the burning would calm down instantly.

Fleur silently watched on her eyes wide in surprise of what just happened. She stood in the corner, quietly, for all of two seconds before she burst out with laughter.

Seeing Hermione's face scrunch up with pain, the way she was beginning to jump up and down with her hands in the air making her look like she was doing some kind of dance, made Fleur unable to hold it in. The laughter just came shooting out of her, not meaning for it too, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't make it stop either. And soon enough Hermione's funny dancing began to stop as she began to laugh along with her.

She never would've guessed that she'd be in tears of laughter with Hermione Granger over something as simple as burning popcorn before, but here she was doing just that, and Fleur couldn't honestly say that she didn't love every second of it. They were laughing so hard that Fleur's sides were starting to hurt. She grabbed a hold of Hermione's shoulder with one hand, as the other started to hang onto her arm, her head burying into her neck, their laughter not once dieing down.

She began to feel Hermione's free arm start to wrap around her as her laughter began to float around the room. And soon it became the only thing Fleur could hear. The only thing she wanted to hear. It was just like her laughter last night in the bathroom, only ten times stronger.

"What iz' going on, Clara and I are getting 'hungry" Gabrielle came barging in. Fleur lifted her head out of Hermione's neck, just in time to see her little sister's eyebrows crease, her upper lip going up slightly. She was looking at them as if they were crazy before her face instantly brightened up.

"THE POPCORN'S READY!" She shrieked, running straight towards it and grabbing it in her hands.

She instantly shoved her hand in the bag and getting a handful of popcorn before shovelling it into her mouth. If Fleur didn't know any better, she would've thought the girl hadn't eaten for days, she looked that hungry. But she did know better, so she knew that she had only just eaten a few minutes ago, therefore she didn't need to be so desperately shoving the popcorn into her mouth like that.

"Be careful, Gabrielle, it iz' 'hot" Fleur scolded her. Her laughter instantly dieing down, she didn't want her sister to burn herself too. It was bad enough that two of them had already done so; they didn't need to add another. But Gabrielle just poked her tongue out at Fleur before running back into the living room, popcorn in hands.

"GABRIELLE, ne vous contentez pas courir loin de moi, mozer m'a mis en charge pour une raison." Fleur shouted out, her face creasing in her annoyance, but she knew that her sister most likely didn't hear her anyway.

She just rolled her eyes at her sister's childishness, but then again she was a child, sometimes she had to remind herself that.

She turned to see that Hermione's laughter had begun to stop too, and soon it was just the two of them, alone in the kitchen again holding each other. Fleur kept her head facing the door; she couldn't let herself be lost in her eyes again.

"Sorry about 'zat, but I don't 'zink I'll be letting her take control anytime soon" Fleur chuckled out making Hermione giggle too. "I was just telling 'er to not run away from me and to remind 'er 'zat I was left in charge for a reazon'." Fleur explained, and rolled her eyes at her sister's cheeky ways.

"Yeah that sounded like you were in charge" Hermione said playfully. "And besides, I do know some French you know."

".'Zome? Well, I shall 'ave to teach you 'zome more soon" Fleur was meant to say jokingly, but her voice came out quiet and soothing, telling Hermione otherwise.

Even though she still had her head facing the door, Fleur could still feel Hermione watching her the entire time, and from the corner of her eyes she could see her mouth twitching into a smile every now and again, making Fleur giggle too as she began to remember what happened earlier on.

After a beat of silence she finally turned to face Hermione, when she did she was immediately met with her eyes. Her own started to look down, of their own accord, and watched her smiling lips; they looked so soft, so inviting. For a second Fleur began to imagine what they would feel like, against her own. But then she turned away, looking straight at the door again.

She couldn't be having thoughts like that, not about her, not about her best friend – whom she had only known for two and a half days. It just wasn't right. She wouldn't allow it. So instead, Fleur moved out of Hermione's warm embrace and began to head for the door.

But just before she did, she turned around. For a split second she thought she saw Hermione look like she was about to cry, her mouth beginning to pout, but then when she blinked she saw her smile instead, her eyes shining bright, like they always did.

She stepped a bit closer and took a firm hold of her hand, her fingers wrapping around her own. She gave her a big smile before turning back around to the door again.

"Come, ma Cherie, before we miss anozer' great film choice of Gabrielle's."

Hermione just chuckled half-heartedly before squeezing her hand gently, and following in step with the French girl beside to her.

* * *

",'Ermione, look over 'zere" Fleur told Hermione, her finger pointing to the top corner of the ceiling.

"What are you pointing at?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Over 'zere" Fleur said eagerly, still pointing in the same place.

Hermione looked where she was pointing, but saw nothing but the plain cream coloured wall. She carried on looking; moving side to side to see if that would help, but still nothing. Then just when she thought she might have missed it she heard giggling coming from behind her.

Fleur had turned to the side to face her sister and Clara, and all three couldn't help but chuckle when they saw Hermione falling for their trick. They had all just finished watching their second film (and put everything away, including their half-burnt popcorn) when the young girls began to get bored and so started to think of things to do, just to waste the time. Playing a harmless trick on Hermione, being one of the things on the list. So when Hermione carried on staring, looking around for whatever was meant to be there, Fleur caught her sisters eyes and they came to a secret agreement, before giving a quick nod.

"Une, deux, trios" Fleur counted down on her fingers, before her sister shouted out the last number and Fleur grabbed tight hold of the soft cushion behind her.

Hermione turned back around to face Fleur, and was just about to ask her what was going on back there, when a cushion came colliding with her face, hitting her straight on the cheek. She clenched her eyes closed, and let out a shocked gasp. Once the air had finally come back to her she opened her eyes to see three smiling faces, all doubled up with laughter.

"You did not just do that" Hermione said, warningly lifting up her finger and wagging it at them. This just making Fleur laugh even more, she just couldn't help but find her trying-to-be-lecturing face completely adorable.

But before Fleur could comment on it, her laughter soon came to a stop when she felt a similar cushion, to the one still in hand, hit the side of her face. A massive gasp coming straight out of her, as a gust of wind hit her straight in the face, and she knew exactly who that was from. So when she opened her eyes and saw Hermione laughing along with the girls, she wasn't even surprised.

Fleur was more surprised that her sister had been the one annoying her all day, and yet she hadn't been hit with a cushion either, so she turned around and just as she was about to do just that, another cushion went flying straight to her cheeks, making her gasp all over again. She could hear Hermione laughing even louder from behind her, but decided to get her sister back first, before hitting her on the side of the cheek too.

"Let 'ze 'Great Pillow Fight of 'Summer Twenty-Twelve' commence!" Fleur shouted out, before she felt a thud hit her straight on the back, Hermione's musical laughter being the only thing she could hear.

And soon all four girls had a cushion in hand, and where rushing around the living room trying to avoid being hit, whilst trying to hit each other at the same time. The living room soon turning into a raging battlefield, as tables and chairs where used as shields and cushions were sent flying across the room hitting whoever was in the way.

The only thing that could be heard was the shrieks and shouts of all four girls, as each one got hit as soon as their backs were turned. Fleur shouting out commands to Gabrielle in French, whilst Hermione shouted out that they were 'so obviously cheating.' the only thing that could be seen was their laughter filling up the air.

* * *

Everything was quiet, everything was calm. It had just gone past ten the last time Fleur had checked, and her parents still had not come back yet. She wasn't so worried anymore, though, as they had just called her saying that they would be heading home soon. Fleur simply told them 'okay' and that there was no rush seeing as they were all fine. But really she had just wanted to spend some more time with the celebrity sitting beside her.

All day she had had to share Hermione with Gabrielle and Clara, and as much fun as it had been she did find it a bit irritating that she had only had small moments with her before the girls would find some way to interrupt them.

But now, right at that very moment, she no longer had anything standing in her way. Clara had gone home, way past her bedtime making her parents have to come and drag her back to their hotel seeing as the little girl wouldn't budge at first. Fleur had no doubt that her mother and father would comment on that later once they found out, something Fleur was not looking forward to. Her parents were still out, and probably wouldn't be back for another twenty minutes or so. And her little sister had ended up dozing off during their third film (this time one Fleur got to choose) and was now sound asleep on their living-room sofa.

Hermione and she had decided to take residence on the floor, leaning on the sofa, seeing as her sister had taken up all the space. But Fleur couldn't be too mad at her about it, when she saw how cute she looked tucked in nicely, with her face cuddled into the sofa cushions (Hermione had generously helped by going to get her blanket, whilst she put her into a more relaxing position), and her small arm hanging off the edge. She certainly looked more than comfortable.

'The Notebook' film had long since ended, and now she was sat in complete darkness – seeing as they never bothered to turn the lights back on – with a beautiful celebrity sat next to her. And all Fleur could do was just try to breath.

She didn't understand why Hermione had to be so perfect. Everything she did, everything she said, it was more than Fleur could take sometimes. And now, with her leaning on the sofa next to her, all Fleur could think was just how beautiful she really was. All she could feel was her arm just barely grazing her own with every move she made.

They were sitting so close Fleur could feel her warmth radiate onto her, she could her every breath she took, and whenever she heard it Fleur couldn't help but think how relaxed it made her feel. It was one of the best sounds she had ever heard. Fleur had been staring straight ahead at the television screen for the past fifteen minutes, neither one had said a word to each other once they tucked Gabrielle in. And Fleur didn't think that they were going to say anything either. She wasn't going to anyway; she didn't want to ruin the perfect silence they had managed to find themselves in. And she could tell that Hermione didn't want to break it either. They were both simply enjoying the serenity of the moment. And yet, she still couldn't look at her.

She could feel Hermione staring at her, every now and then. Whenever she would look out the corner of her eyes, she could see Hermione stare straight back. It terrified her. She couldn't look in those heavenly eyes anymore. It was just too dangerous. So she thought it best to distract herself by breaking the blissful silence.

"You know, you and I, we are more alike 'zan you 'zink." Fleur whispered out, into the darkness.

"Really, how so?"

"Well, you know 'ow you 'zaid 'zat fame and fortune are all you 'ave ever known. 'Ow you 'ave grown up in the limelight, and with luxury" Hermione simply nodded as a gesture for her to continue. "Well I 'ave grown up in luxury too. Maybe not 'ze same kind as you, but I know what 'aving all 'zat wealth and fortune is like, and how frustrating it can be sometimes. People do not realize it, but it really can be sometimes." Fleur said quietly.

"It really can be, can't it?" Hermione chuckled out rhetorically.

"My family in France we are, what do you English say, err… rich?" Fleur asked looking slightly puzzled.

But when Hermione gave a small nod whilst laughing quietly, Fleur let out a snigger too. Keeping her eyes on the floor, her hand beginning to move up and down the floor, feeling the roughness of the carpet beneath her, she continued.

"Us Delacour's, we 'ave always been a wealthy family. Mainly because of my parent's inheritance, and because of my papa's family business, he owns a well known company 'zat has many stores placed all over France. He's main ambition is for it to go global, but for some reason 'he has a feeling that he will not be able to achieve 'zat.

"He believes 'zat 'ze next person left in charge of the firm will be the one to make the most success. He believes 'zat it will all go down to 'zat one person, and he knows 'zat 'zey will do great things for his company. The only trouble is, I do not quite believe him, because 'zat one person is me. I am 'ze one who will be left in charge of 'ze family business once he has retired. I am the one he expects to do so well for 'ze company."

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Hermione commented. Touching her arm gently to stop her hand moving, she didn't realise that she was beginning to move too fast she almost gave herself a carpet burn.

"I know it probably doesn't sound like it, but for me it is a bad 'zing. A very bad 'zing. You see I know exactly 'ow you feel, your parents pushed you into fame from a very young age, and 'zey have been controlling your life ever since.

"Well, I know I can not say 'zat I understand what 'zat must have been like for you. But I can say I understand 'ow it feels, because my parents have been pushing me into 'zeir business career, from a very young age too. 'Ze Delacour business must go to the first born child in the family. And in my family, 'zat is me.

"From the moment I was born my parents knew 'zat I would be the one 'zat would take over. I would be the one to achieve my father's ambition. And, I've never 'ad a say in the matter either. 'Zat is why I try to break away, I like to stay in my room and read, it is the only way I can escape.

"I know what 'zat pressure feels like, to have to do your very best, to never let 'zem down. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you are not alone 'Ermione. I know some days it feels like 'zat, like nobody understands, but you see, _I_ understand. And I will never stop understanding either, because I know 'zat no matter what, I'm not alone, and neither are you. Do you know why?" Fleur asked her suddenly, looking straight into her eyes when she did. Hermione looked straight back, before whispering out.

"Why?"

"Because I 'ave you, and you 'ave me." Fleur all but whispered out before giving her a reassuring smile back.

Hermione's eyes began to glisten, and Fleur could see that sparkle in the corner of her eyes shine brighter than ever before. At that moment Fleur wanted nothing more than to wipe away all her unshed tears. She wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms, feel her heart beat against her own, and never let go.

But she knew that she couldn't. Not with her.

Not with Hermione Granger.

But staring into her brown eyes, she couldn't seem to think of a reason she shouldn't. Why should something that felt so right, seem so wrong?

She could see Hermione getting onto the verge of tears each second that ticked by, and Fleur could do nothing but watch. It was like she was paralyzed. She just couldn't seem to move. And when she saw her chest move up and down, with each breath she took, she felt her own start to leave her. Staring at her now, Fleur found that she just couldn't breathe.

Then just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, she felt a warm hand graze her own. From the little light she could see, coming from the small window, she looked down and saw Hermione's hand gently feel around her own, until Fleur eventually began to move and held her hand. Fleur could feel the softness of her hand straight away, and it was almost like her hand was melting into her own.

She interlocked their hands, and attached them, making the two, become one. And when she looked up and into those eyes, she knew from that moment on, that she never wanted to look anywhere else. Looking into her eyes, being so close she could feel her breathe hit her skin, their hands attached to one another; Fleur knew Hermione was her home.

"Thank you" Hermione said, ever so quietly. Her voice so gentle, it was almost like she knew not to speak any louder than that otherwise all the calmness of the room would be gone.

Fleur gave her a small smile in return.

Suddenly she felt herself leaning in; she didn't know why, but for some reason as she looked down at those small, plump lips of hers, Fleur couldn't seem to think of a reason why she shouldn't.

As she began to move in slowly, she could just about see Hermione do the same. Fleur's breathe hitched, once she could feel Hermione's breathe hit her cheeks. She was so close. Fleur's eyes fluttered closed as she came nearer and nearer. Fleur knew that all she would need to do was lean in just an inch closer, and soon her lips would be touching Hermione's own.

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on ends, her arms beginning to fill with goosebumps, every second that ticked by seemed to last a lifetime, and yet never felt long enough at the same time.

Suddenly she could feel her nose touch Hermione's, their lips so close they barely grazed each other. And just when she thought she'd be shooting into the night sky and flying higher than the clouds, she could hear the sounds of lights switching on. And soon in the darkness of her eyes, she could see a small light break through. Fleur's eyes immediately shot open and the first thing she noticed was the brightness of the living-room. She could see that Hermione's eyes were still closed, and when she remembered why they were Fleur felt her body jump up until she was fully standing, looking down at the brown haired lady in front of her.

The next thing she heard was rustling, lots of it, and she could hear light murmurings coming from the front door. Her eyes landing there straight away, and when they did she saw her mother make her way inside.

Fleur's eyes snapped back down to Hermione and she saw that her eyes were just fluttering open, her lips still slightly parted, and Fleur couldn't help but smile at the sight. She really could be adorable sometimes.

But when she heard some more rustlings of plastic bags, she immediately shook her thoughts away. Her parents were home. Fleur instinctively brushed her hair down, and began to smooth out her clothes, even though they hadn't done anything Fleur couldn't shake the feeling off. The feeling that had her parents come a second later, she would have been caught doing something bad. Very bad.

"Fleur, qu'est-ce que tu fais débout si tard?" She heard her mother ask, giving her a puzzled look.

"Sorry mama, 'ze girls and I got carried away watching films" Fleur apologized. Not quite able to meet her parents eyes.

Her mother looked at her sternly, before looking down at the now slightly blushing girl sitting in front of her. Hermione gave her parents a small wave, her father waving back, her mother not being able to withhold a smile too.

"Okay, fine, I will let you off 'seeing as it is 'the holidays. Mais juste pour cette fois" her mother told her, looking at Fleur one more time before heading to the dining table to place their bags down.

"Merci" Fleur lightly giggled out. She could always work her way around her parents somehow. Her father just gave them both a small nod before following her mother.

It wasn't until then that she realised how much her parents had bought. They said they were only going to go shopping for a while; instead they end up coming home late and bringing back a bunch of things with them. But then again Fleur couldn't really be surprised, it _was_ her mother after all, and they all knew how much she loved to shop.

"What did you buy?" Fleur asked suddenly eager to see if there was anything for her.

"Nothing' much, it is late now, we will show you in 'the morning" her mother said before looking around slightly confused. "Where is Gabrielle?"

"Oh did you not see 'er, she is 'ere sleeping soundly" Fleur told them, pointing to her sister still asleep on the sofa.

"Aww, look at 'that, our poupon is sleeping" her mother cooed, as she began to make her way over to her. When she did she slowly leant in and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. Gabrielle responding by letting out a small snore, making everyone let out a quiet chuckle when she did.

"Come on, Cherie, leave her be, I'm sure after 'the day she must have 'had she will need the sleep." Her father sniggered, he looked over to Fleur and gave a small, and she smiled at him back. She knew that she had told him his statement was true, making him smile even more.

Fleur knew that her father loved it when the two would get along, he would never say it aloud, but she could tell. Just like then, she knew that's what he was thinking.

"Your father's right, we shall be on our way to bed now 'then, it 'has been one long day" her mother told them both.

"Tell me about it" Her father said cheekily. To which her mother playfully swatted him on the arm.

"Don't worry Apolline, we'll look after her, we're going to sleep down here anyway" Hermione finally spoke up, her face beginning to return to its natural shade. But when she heard what she said Fleur's eyes widened, they'd never arranged that. She nodded to her parents anyway; she knew that she would never be able to say no to Hermione.

Her mother gave the two a kiss goodnight before her father did so as well, and they made their way upstairs to bed. Once they did, the room was immediately filled with silence. The only thing that could be heard was Gabrielle's light snores in the background.

Fleur turned to face Hermione, her eyes looking anywhere but at her face, deciding to be the one to break the silence she mumbled a quick 'I will get 'ze blanket's' before heading straight upstairs.

* * *

When she was upstairs; and finally alone with her thoughts, she breathed a sigh of relief, before absentmindedly going into her hotel bedroom. As soon as she opened the door, the smell of 'Dior' and fresh strawberries hit her senses, and she impulsively breathed it in. Once she realised who created that heavenly smell she regretted going into the room.

But before she could dwell on it more she quickly rushed to her bed, making sure to stay away from anything to do with Hermione, she didn't want to be in here longer than necessary. She grabbed her blanket, using two hands when she noticed how puffy it was. She had never realised it before but it was actually a lot bigger than she remembered, or maybe it was just because she was getting used to the thin layer of her sisters 'Barbie' blanket. She quickly tucked most of the blanket under her arms before grabbing a pillow with her free one and heading back downstairs.

The first thing she noticed when she made her way down, was how peacefully silent everything was. It was almost like everything was put on mute. Fleur had never felt calmer. When she got to the living-room she noticed Hermione staring at the blank television screen, looking a mixture of confused and angry.

"Are you okay, 'Ermione?" Fleur asked, her face softening into worry.

She didn't want her to think anything was wrong, it's not like they had done anything. It was nothing. That was all Fleur was going to see it as, even though her heart would beat that little bit faster every time she thought about what almost happened.

She saw Hermione jump a bit once she heard her voice and turned to face her straight away.

"Fleur, you scared me, I didn't think you'd be here that quick."

"Well I didn't want to keep you waiting; you are probably just as tired."

"No, I don't think anyone could be as tired as her right now" Hermione giggled, as she looked at Gabrielle's sleeping form.

Her blonde hair was now covering most of her face, and the arm that was hanging off the sofa had now moved to covering her head. Fleur thought that it must have been because of the light. She would have to turn that off soon. On that thought Fleur instantly got to work on making their beds on the floor.

She placed the pillow from her room on the floor by the sofa, and put a sofa cushion beside it. She made sure to put a little distance between the pillows, she didn't want Hermione to get the wrong idea. Then she placed her blanket down by the sofa before turning to find the thinner blanket they had used when they were watching films.

Fleur knew it probably wouldn't be the best blanket to sleep with, it was quite small, it didn't reach all the way to her feet, and the material was a bit itchy but she would make do. She certainly wasn't going to let Hermione sleep with it; she had better courtesy than that.

She pointed to the bed nearest the sofa and told Hermione to sleep there, despite her backing out and saying that Fleur should sleep there instead, Fleur wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She simply stood there, holding her itchy blanket in hand, waiting patiently for Hermione to do as she said.

Hermione giving in eventually, when she saw Fleur raise her eyebrow in that don't-question-me way. Fleur heard her give out a loud sigh before mumbling an 'okay' and 'thank you' as she pulled the blanket up and began to lay down and get comfortable on their hard carpeted floor. Fleur went to turn the light off, missing the brightness of the room the second she did as it suddenly became harder to see anything. She followed Hermione shortly after she gave her sister one small kiss goodnight on her hair covered face.

Fleur wiggled around for a bit, turning left to right, to left and right again, before she settled on facing the television, away from Hermione and her gorgeous brown eyes.

She let out a sigh, into the empty quietness of the room.

"Goodnight 'Ermione" her words floated around the stillness of the night, just like the butterflies did in her stomach once she heard Hermione whisper out a quiet

"You have me Fleur."

Fleur's eyes instantly opened as she let out a small gasp. Sometimes Hermione was just too amazing for words, and she was glad that Hermione knew that, now.

She felt Hermione's hand touch her upper arm, and Fleur's hand instinctively reached behind her and waved around in the darkness until it found hers. She held her hand tightly, and gave it a light squeeze, before closing her eyes again and starting to fade into a happy sleep. But before she headed there she heard a tiny 'Sweet dreams, Fleur' and that was all she needed to hear before she fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, i know its been a really long time, but i think i'm finally beginning to get out of my writers block - but just in case, i'm not going to make any promises hehe. _

_Anyways, the point is, i dont know when my next update will be but maybe you enjoyed this update, i think, i dont know. You can let me know though by telling me what you thought._

_Do you still think their going too fast, or not fast enough - i hope i didn't tease you all too much with this one hehe :) _

_Will Hermione be going home soon? Do you think she'll ever go back home? _

_And most importantly, Will Fleur ever just give in and not let her thoughts control her? _

_So many questions that i may know the answers for, but i wanna know what you think, so don't be afraid to let me know :D _

_Until next time - Y.A.M.L_


End file.
